The Secrets of Albus Potter
by Rissy298
Summary: ASP just wanted to be normal for once. From being the son of the "Boy-Who-Lived" to being kidnapped by death eaters and sorted into Slytherin. Follow Albus through his life of friends and family to discover his purpose. WARNING: Character death!
1. The Breakout

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**The Breakout**

James couldn't recall the last time his brother had spoken to him. No one could really. They couldn't blame him after what he had been through. James was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily his little sister and spirit of the Potter household was beginning her first year. Albus was supposed to be a third year, but he had to be home schooled for personal reasons.

When Albus was younger he wandered off from his parents during a visit to Diagon Alley and ran into some death eaters who had recently escaped from Azkaban. They kidnapped and tortured him for days. Harry and the other aurors tried to find him in time. They feared the worst. He was in St. Mungo's for most of his childhood from the affects of the cruciatus curse. Once he came home he was different. A once fun and adventurous boy was now shy and reclusive.

The only person that Albus had ever talked to was his godfather Neville Longbottom once or twice. Their parents had been home schooling Albus because they were worried about the separation. Not just from their son, but if Albus got sorted into a house other than Gryffindor.

"James, Lily family meeting in the den now!" Ginny yelled as James and Lily came running down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny had already told Albus about the changes this year. They felt that he could handle it. "What's going on? You look all tense." James smirked.

"Well James I'm glad you asked. As you all know I love my job, but recently I've been thinking about going in a bit of a different direction." Harry knew James wouldn't like his choice to come and teach at Hogwarts.

Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Did you get sacked?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed, "No, just listen to me for a minute. I was recently offered a new job that I think would be better suited for this family. No long missions. I'd be home on the breaks."

"Oh Merlin's beard!" James shouted. "No! No!"

Lily looked at James still confused. "No, what? Will someone tell me what's happening!" She cried.

"It's alright dear you're brother is just being a little overdramatic." Ginny said kissing her head.

"Hogwarts Lily!" James hollered. "He's going to be teaching, defense is what I'd put my galleons on."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. It wasn't that James hated his father. In fact he loved hearing stories about the Marauders and the castles secrets. But with his father at school he wasn't going to get away with anything. It was bad enough his dad was best friends with his head of house Professor Longbottom.

"Daddy's coming to Hogwarts!" Lily sang, but suddenly stopped. "Wait if you're going to be at school with us who's going to be teaching Al?"

This was the part that Harry still wasn't sure about. The only reason Harry took the job was so Albus could go to Hogwarts and try to have some normalcy. "With some special arrangements from the headmistress your mother and I thought it was best that he start up school with you." Ginny took a deep breath.

She was worried about Albus being so far away. There was still so many threats on Harry's life. Even with her husband being there Hogwarts was a mighty big place. "Wait." James interrupted. "What year is he going to be in? What house?"

"He will fall under a transfer student category and will be sorted privately before the feast. It has all been taken care of James." Harry reassured his son.

Although James wasn't thrilled that his dad would be at Hogwarts he was happy for Al. He deserved to go to Hogwarts. "And what if he ends up in a house other than Gryffindor Dad? What if he doesn't know anyone? You know how he gets panic attacks when he's nervous." James argued.

James loved his brother and desperately wanted him to be happy. However no one besides Harry or Neville had ever really had Albus respond to them. Most of the family just talked to him as if he could talk hoping one day he would trust them. "James your mother and I have talked to your brother and Professor McGonagall has assured me every precaution will be taken." Harry liked how James was only serious when it came to his brother.

"Ok now upstairs to pack! I don't want anyone running about shouting tomorrow morning because they forgot something!" Ginny scolded staring at James.

Every single year for the past four years James had waited to pack at the last minute. It drove Ginny and Harry crazy. Albus was up in his room reading when his brother burst in. "Hey heard your coming to Hogwarts with us this year." James tried not to sound taunting, but it was in his nature.

Albus gripped the edges of the book tighter and continued reading. "Any idea what house you want?...The sorting, it's not so terrible... Most people try to stick with their parent's houses, like me, Gryffindor through and through..." James hoped his brother could understand him. He wanted his brother to be around people he could trust. "You'll probably be in Ravenclaw with all the reading that you do... Nothing wrong with Ravenclaw..."

"James! You're supposed to be packing if your Mum finds out you've decided to pack at the last minute again she'll hex me." His father begged. "Then hex you."

James got up and headed to his room to spare Al the lecture. His brother was used to it by now. James and his mother always bickered at each other. Their dad on the other hand rarely got upset. Ginny came upstairs to check on James's packing situation. Lily had been packed for a week already. "Are you sure you're alright with this sweetheart? We can wait another year if you want?" Ginny asked her youngest son.

He was slowly packing his stuff into his trunk. He never stopped to look at her, but put a hand on her shoulder. It was rare for him to touch people much less acknowledge people when they spoke. The healers said he may not have the ability to process the information or it might be uncomfortable for him to be touched. They really knew very little about what Albus was like on the inside.

After Ginny was done harping James about being lazy she came downstairs to make dinner. "Has Albus started packing yet?" Harry inquired rubbing his wife's shoulders.

She nodded continuing to make dinner. "I think he's happy." Ginny concluded.

Harry gave her a confused glance. "What makes you say that?" Albus usually never showed emotion.

Ginny turned around smiling. "He touched me, right here." She pointed to the spot on her arm where Albus had touched her.

Harry kissed her passionately. It was the best communication their son had shown since Neville came to visit a few years ago when Albus was 10. "Ugh! Really this is a kitchen! Mum is preparing food and you are infecting it!" James complained making Ginny and Harry laugh.

Harry had always told his son how much he took after his namesakes. Every time Harry looked at James he could see the Marauders living on. James had even stolen the map from Harry's desk. Lily on the other hand was much more like how Ginny had been growing up. She was smart and curious, but never liked pulling pranks. James usually pulled all his pranks on Lily since Albus was off limits. Once James had set a firecracker to go off in Lily's room when she sat on the bed. It scared Albus so bad he had a panic attack and had to be hospitalized for a week.

It wasn't long before Teddy Lupin walked in to the kitchen. "So how did James take the news?" He laughed knowing the answer.

"Oh you know that kid and his flair for the dramatic. You would think I was shipping him off to live with his grandparents for a year." Harry concluded.

After a small chat with his godfather Teddy headed upstairs to talk to James about packing. They had enough on their minds with Albus going to Hogwarts. "Did Dad tell you he's ruining my life!" Teddy tried not to laugh, but gave in.

"James he's not going to ruin your life. If anything you should see this as a challenge. He was a pretty good trouble maker in his day. Imagine if you could get one over on him." Teddy knew James loved a challenge.

James continued throwing random things into his trunk. "I just don't get it. Dad loves being an auror. Why would he quit something he loves?" James knew his dad and Teddy had more information than they were telling him.

Teddy put on a stern face. "Ok fine, but you can't tell your Dad I told you this or Lily because it would scare her." James sat up and moved closer to his god-brother. "One of the death eaters who kidnapped your brother escaped. We're not sure how or why, but your Dad is concerned that he may be coming after Albus again."

"But that doesn't make sense! If Dad thought we were in danger why is he leaving Mum here?" James wasn't stupid.

His god-brother didn't want to say too much. "She is going to stay with your Uncle Ron and your Aunt Hermione for a while, help Uncle George run the joke shop and work on her articles from home." James's mother used to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies before she was pregnant with James. Then she decided quidditch was too dangerous and settled for writing the sports page in the Daily Prophet.

That night James didn't sleep well at all. He was even up early to finish packing to make things easier on his Mum. "Ok who are you and what have you done with James?" His father questioned.

"Teddy told me about the breakout." He admitted.

Harry wasn't surprised Teddy had mentioned it. If he hadn't told him Harry was. James was 15 and old enough to be cautious. "Dad you don't think they're going to come after Al again do you?" James wasn't worried about his Mum as much as he was about Lily and Albus.

"Al will be fine. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him again. Keep your eyes open and look out for your sister." Harry didn't want to scare his son, but he wanted him to know.

**Review! Please!**


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! All rights belong to J.K. Rowling!**

**Hogwarts**

The ride to King's Cross took a bit longer than they had expected. The traffic was horrible every year because wizards barely drove. Once Ginny had hugged and kissed everyone goodbye she headed to her brother's house. It didn't take James long to find his mates in another compartment. Harry stayed in the same compartment with Albus and Lily. It took about half the train ride for Lily to start adventuring.

"Uncle Harry! Albus! I wondered where you two were hiding." Rose said excitedly as she sat by Albus. "I ran into Lily and she told me where you were."

Albus continued reading his book and ignoring his cousin. "Any idea what house you want Albus?" Rose exchanged knowing looks with her uncle.

It wasn't long until Albus left the compartment. Harry figured it was to use the lavatory. "He still isn't talking is he?" Rose asked her Uncle.

Harry smiled, "No, but he did touch your Aunt yesterday. I think he understands more than we think he does."

"I hope he gets sorted into Gryffindor. James is really worried about it. Can you imagine if he was sorted into Slytherin with what happened? All those death eaters kids." Harry and Ginny had been very worried about that as well. Although the chances weren't likely he had discussed the possibility with the headmistress.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He concluded as Albus walked back in.

As the rest of the students filed out of their compartments and towards the boats or carriages. Harry however lead Albus to Professor McGonagall's office for the private sorting and headed off to the great hall for dinner. Professor McGonagall had been over to the Potter's house on several occasions and Albus had always felt comfortable around her.

After she got Albus sorted and let his head of house know of the special arrangements was she free to go down to the feast. However, Neville Longbottom the deputy headmaster had been for warned that she would be late to the feast.

"What house was the boy sorted into Headmistress?" Neville wondered before Harry got a chance.

Harry became tense at the sudden sternness of her face. "I'm sorry Potter I know you and Ginevra were hoping for Gryffindor, but Professor Halzer is more than capable of looking after Albus's needs." She stopped talking and Harry and Neville exchanged horrified glances.

Edgar Halzer was an older wizard who had been good friends with Lucius Malfoy after the downfall of Voldemort. His family came from a strong death eater background like most in Slytherin. He trusted the man, but it was the other students he didn't trust. Many of them had parents he had put in Azkaban. "Professor Albus cannot be sorted into Slytherin. With his past and the reputation that goes with the house. Well it would be too dangerous..."

The professor cut him off. "Potter I am aware of your concerns and believe me I share them too. The sorting hat was on his head for only a second. I've informed Edgar of Albus's past as well and he will be keep a close eye on the situation."

Harry was still not thrilled with the idea of his son being in the dungeons with a bunch of death eater's children. Neville and he decided to go to the Gryffindor common rooms after the feast to discuss the situation with the others.

"See I told you this would happen, but no you had it all under control!" James roared as he was pacing.

Neville and Harry felt quite the same. "The Slytherin's aren't all bad though right? I thought you said it was just house prejudices." Lily questioned. She had been placed into Gryffindor earlier that night.

Neville placed a knowing hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's true Lily. The house has come far since the war. But many death eater's children are still in the house." Neville didn't want to scare anyone.

"Does Aunt Ginny know yet?" Rose and the other Weasley cousins had barely said a word.

Harry nodded, "I owled her after I had a talk with Professor Halzer. He promised the Headmistress and I that he is going to be keeping an eye on the situation."

Albus had just finished his dinner when two other boys came tramping. "Who are you?" One barked.

The boy who spoke had short Weasley red hair and dark gray eyes. The other had medium length brown hair and brown cobalt eyes. Albus kept unpacking an ignored him. Suddenly he was pushed onto the ground. The boys started laughing hysterically as Albus started gagging for breath. Flashbacks hit him like a wave of pain. He started screaming and grabbed his head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to him?" Another boy screamed as he entered the room. "Leave him alone."

The boy with medium length straight silver hair and bright blue eyes kneeled down next to Albus. "I'm sorry Avery and Flint can be arses." He apologized. "Names Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy and by that hair I'm guessing you're Albus Potter."

Albus nodded, "It's ok Halzer is a good friend of my grandfathers. He told me that you don't like to talk. Works just fine for me cause as you can see I can't really keep my gob shut."

Scorpius kept talking while Albus continued to unpack. He actually really liked Scorpius. He was a little stuck up and still had some serious pure blood beliefs, but he accepted Albus. The next day Scorpius made Flint and Avery apologize to Albus for pushing him. Apparently they hadn't been warned of his sorting.

Albus and Scorpius walked to the great hall together for breakfast. "Oh Merlin did you hear about Nott's mother?" A girl with long brown curly hair said sitting down next to Albus.

"That the appeal to overturn her stay in Azkaban for life got rejected. Yeah my dad told me." Scorpius breezed. "Georgia Goyle, Albus Potter, Albus, Georgia."

She smiled at him sweetly before hitting Scorpius over the head with her book. "You kidnapped a Potter!" She snarled.

Scorpius looked insulted, "Merlin no! He was sorted into Slytherin last night, our year." He rubbed the back of his head.

Albus couldn't help, but laugh. "Oh you think that's funny do you? I've been trying to get you laugh all morning and you choose now." Scorpius scolded.

"See the boy has standards Score. He might belong in Slytherin after all." Georgia said winking at him.

Suddenly Albus was very keen on how most of the professors and Gryffindor's were watching the three Slytherin's. "You don't like attention do you?" Georgia observed and Scorpius shook his head.

Georgia stood up giving Scorpius an evil glare. "When you're done being a pig Albus and I will be in the library preparing for double potions." She said motioning to Albus.

He followed her out of the great hall and into the library. Georgia too seemed to be unaffected by Albus's silence. She didn't talk as much as Scorpius, but she was amazing at body language. "You're welcome." She whispered.

Georgia smiled at the boy with messy black locks and emerald eyes. She could see why Scorpius befriended him. He was an outcast like all Slytherin's. "That's what house mates are for. Saving you from barking mad family members." She laughed.


	3. The Unknown Attacker

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! I own nothing!**

**The Unknown Attacker**

After double potions it was divination. Albus wasn't going to his father's class till Thursday. This he was thankful for. He did his best to avoid his family and Georgia helped as best she could. Mostly Scorpius, Georgia, and him were inseparable.

Tuesday was Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. When class was finished his godfather Neville came over to him. "Al can I have a word alone." Scorpius and Georgia got the hint and left for lunch.

"I just wanted to know how things are going?" Neville was the only person Albus really felt understood him before Hogwarts. His parents had been a victim of the cruciatus curse. He understood Albus pain.

Albus nodded not trusting himself completely. "The first night was hard. Scorpius and Georgia are nice." His godfather smiled.

"Yeah I noticed you seemed comfortable with them. Your dad and I were just being a little overprotective." Even thought Albus talked with his godfather it was rare he said anything.

Neville was surprised that two death eaters kids could be friends with a Potter. Of course most people read what had happened to Albus Potter in the prophet. "Harry? Can I have a word?" He didn't know if Harry had a class coming in.

"Neville, oh no I don't have another class until tomorrow." Harry hoped he had news on Albus. He wasn't going to get to see him until Thursday.

"He's good Harry. He's even made friends." Harry sighed with relief.

Harry sat down at his desk letting the tension fall away. "Ginny and James have been driving me insane. I feel like I never see him." He said dramatically.

"Well that might have something to do with his mates being the children of Malfoy and Goyle." He tensed up again immediately.

Neville noticed the panic, "They're actually really good kids for being in Slytherin Harry. I even think Albus has been talking to them."

Harry didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. He loved his son and wanted him to belong in his own house. But he really didn't want to trust a Malfoy or a Goyle. He decided he was going to have Halzer pull Albus for a meeting.

When Albus was escorted to the Headmistresses office he was worried. That was before he saw his dad. He started hyperventilating and gasping for breath then blacked out completely. "You sure he's alright Potter?" McGonagall assessed before leaving the office.

"He's fine just got a little worked up." Albus heard his dad reassure.

When Albus opened his eyes he was laying on a couch in his dad's quarters. Or at least he guessed that's where he was. Then it dawned on him how much trouble he was in for being sorted into Slytherin. Before he knew it he was bawling. "Hey what's wrong?" His father's voice and eyes dripped with concern.

He pointed to the crest on his robes. "Al you're not in trouble for being in Slytherin. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I felt like you'd be avoiding me and now I know why." Harry smiled at his mini who was still crying.

Harry always wanted to hold him when he got upset, but knew it would make it worse. "I am so sorry I scared you. All I wanted to do was make sure you were ok." Albus nodded slightly.

The next couple of days Albus was sore from the attack. Georgia and Scorpius noticed, but didn't say anything. They were on the way to the library when spell shot out of nowhere. Scorpius pushed Albus to the ground before the spell could hit him. Georgia started firing stunning spells at the unknown person. When they got back to the common room Albus's breath started shaking and he feel to the floor.

Georgia knelt down on the floor next to him and told Scorpius to go find someone. She started running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him. Usually he hated it when people touched him. It seemed like it had been days when Scorpius came back with James and Rose.

"What are they doing here?" Georgia barked.

Scorpius looked at her stunned. "Uh you said to go get someone. The first Potter I ran across was James." He argued.

"I think she meant a professor Malfoy." Rose recanted. "I'll go find Uncle Harry."

James had never really dealt with his brother during an attack. His parents usually dealt with it. His brother looked as white as a sheet and his breath was ragged and uneven. "Hey buddy it's ok. Dad's on his way and he's going to find out who did this ok." James comforted.

When Rose and Scorpius can charging into his office both shouting it took Harry by surprise. "Whoa! Slow down! I only have two ears." He reminded them.

Scorpius was kind of scared to be without Albus in the presence of his father. "Georgia, Albus, and I were on the way to the library when we got attacked. Someone started sending spells at us. No one got hit, but when we got back to the common room Albus just started flipping out." Harry listened intently.

"Did you see who was attacking you?" Scorpius shook his head.

"James is in the Slytherin common room trying to calm Al down." Rose informed him.

Harry knew he needed to get to his son, but he also needed to report this to McGonagall. The attacker could still be on the grounds. "Rosie you know the way to McGonagall's office right?" She nodded. "Take Scorpius there and tell Headmistress McGonagall everything you just told me. The incantation is lemon drop." He said before rushing out his office.

Scorpius shouted after him, "Professor the password for Slytherin is parslemouth."

As soon as Harry got to the common room he found James and Georgia taking care of Albus. He looked pale and a little spooked, but his breathing was normal. "How is he?" Harry asked his son.

"He was screaming when I got here so this is an improvement. Still seems shaken up though. They were attacked Dad." James was worried.

Harry nodded, "Can you go owl your mother for me. I've got things here."

"I'm sorry Professor I tried to stun them, but they ran off." Georgia explained.

Harry noticed that Albus was holding her hand and he seemed to be calmed by it. "Scorpius and Rose told me everything. Did you see the attacker?" He really hoped she had.

The idea of someone attacking his son on a heavily guarded campus such as Hogwarts scared him. "No, but I did notice that they weren't using an incantation. Which means they're an advanced wizard or at least passed the fifth year." Harry was surprised by her intelligence. It defiantly was not from her father's side.

It didn't take long for the attack on the three Slytherin's to spread like wildfire. It was already hard keeping Ginny calm when Albus became a Slytherin, but now that there was an attack on his life he knew she would be coming.

"Harry I think you're taking this a little too lightly. Someone almost hurt our son again!" Ginny hollered.

They were currently in his quarters. Albus, James, and Lily were all waiting in the sitting room while their parents were screaming in the bedroom.

"Ginny I am taking this seriously. You think I like knowing that someone wants to hurt my son, again!" Harry hated fighting with Ginny.

He knew she was scared. Albus had always so fragile to them. "I want my son at home. Where I know he is safe." Harry knew Ginny wasn't going to budge on this anymore.

After they were done talking and Ginny was done crying they went to talk to their children. "Your mother and I have decided that for Albus's safety your mother and him are going to go stay with your grandparents for a while." Harry didn't want to pull Albus out of school.

"But it isn't his fault." James argued. "Why should he be punished because someone attacked him."

His mother held her hand up to stop him. "James this isn't up for discussion. Al can you go pack you're things. We're leaving tonight."

**Review! Please!**


	4. The Cruciatus Curse

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing!**

**The Cruciatus Curse**

On the way back to the Slytherin common room Albus felt something he had never felt. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts.

"I can't believe their making you leave." Scorpius said for the thousandth time while he was packing.

Georgia was helping him while Scorpius was coming up with a plan to kidnap him. It was about an hour later that Georgia and Scorpius were forced to say goodbye. The rest of the Potter's were waiting not far away talking with Neville and the headmistress. Albus was almost to his family when Georgia ran over and hugged him. At first Harry and the rest of the Potter's flinched expecting the worst. But there was not reaction. Albus simply returned the hug.

"Well I would hug you, but I feel like that would be awkward. Cause we're both dudes." Georgia hit Scorpius over the head with her hand. "Merlin! Why is it always me she hits?"

Georgia smirked, "Because he doesn't say dumb things every five bloody seconds."

Albus fought the urge to roll his eyes. They were going to kill each other without him. "He doesn't say anything!" Scorpius rebutted. "Oh but he's got so much spunk."

Georgia hit him again harder. "You're supposed to be sad you're best friend is leaving." She yelled.

"I am sad, sad that I'll be stuck here with you." Albus groaned and turned away knowing that Georgia was about to smack him again.

Ginny was watching her son and his friends across the hall. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen her son before. He even looked annoyed by their bickering. "Am I being selfish for wanting him close?" She asked Harry who was also watching the group.

Harry knew she just wanted Al to be happy, but she wanted him safe too. "No you're being a mother." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"He seems so happy here with them." Harry could see his wife regretting her decision.

He knew that if she made the decision while she was scared she would regret it. "We're going to find out who attacked Al I promise." Harry promised.

Albus was happy when his mum told him he could stay, but regretted packing. The next couple of weeks were attack free even though aurors were all over the school. Albus and Georgia spent most their time in the library trying to get Scorpius to prepare for exams. It was getting old and boring. It was late one afternoon when Albus got a letter from Hagrid asking if he would like to join him for tea. The weird part was usually Hagrid invited James and Lily too.

Not wanting to disturb Scorpius or Georgia he left after he was finished with dinner. Al was almost to Hagrid's hut when he felt someone watching him. He gripped his wand and turned around only to be thrown to the ground in agony. A boy he recognized as Derek Nott was standing over him. He was a seventh year Slytherin. Albus was suddenly wishing he hadn't walked to Hagrid's alone. The other was a girl he had only seen once. Her name was Diana Carrow.

She pointed her wand at him and whispered Albus's least favorite curse. "Crucio!"

He felt the pain engulf him continuously until she withdrew the curse. "This is for mother you piece of shit." Nott started to kick him. "Crucio."

Al didn't remember much after the second curse. The pain was too great. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't want to open his eyes again. It seemed like hours until he finally passed out in a numb cramp of pain.

"We won't know the full extent of the curse until he wakes up. Because of his previous exposure I'm afraid his chances of mental recovery this time are slimmer." The healer explained.

Harry couldn't believe how stupid he had been to let Al stay at school after the first attack. He had only been at school one term and he was already in the hospital. "I can't believe you convinced me to let him stay. I knew he should have come home with me." Ginny cried.

"I don't think Albus would agree. He loves Hogwarts." Harry knew that she would disagree.

Ginny grabbed her son's hand. Harry saw Ron , Hermione, and Neville arrive and knew they would want to know. "Harry." Hermione said hugging him.

"How is he?" Neville inquired.

Harry shrugged, "They won't know until he wakes up. What I can't understand is why he was in the forbidden forest for anyway?"

Ron had to agree it made no sense. "Halzer talked to Scorpius and Georgia. Al got a letter from Hagrid at dinner. Although Hagrid never sent Al a letter." Neville hated whoever was torturing his godson.

"What I can't understand is why Al?" Ron asked. "He's so quiet."

"I think that's the point Ronald. He's quiet, he's in a different house, he's the easiest target." Hermione didn't want Albus to end up like Neville's parents. Confined to St. Mungo's until death.

A few days had past and Harry was having Teddy cover his class until Albus was awake. The boy had been having multiple seizures and night terrors. The night terrors weren't new for Albus, but the seizures were. The healers feared that the longer he remained unconscious the more damage was being done. It was around a week later when an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron rudely interrogated.

Draco gave him a cold stare. "You think I'm here by choice, do you? Don't be daft Weasel I only came here for my son." His voice was hard and even. "Now where's Potter?"

Harry could hear Ron yelling from the tea room. He never expected that Malfoy would show up here. "I'm here Malfoy. What do you need?" Harry didn't feel like fighting, especially when he may lose his son. Whether the pair liked each other or not their sons had become mates. They didn't have a choice anymore.

"Scorpius and Georgia have been bugging Goyle and I to come check on Albus. I was just the first one to give in." Harry understood Draco's position. He cared about his son even if he wasn't thrilled with the boy's father.

Ron and Hermione left to go to work to avoid any more conflicts. "He's stable, but he keeps having seizures. Someone used the cruciatus curse." Draco was shocked. He knew that the boy had been attacked, but not to that degree.

"I thought the death eaters who kidnapped him those years ago are put in Azkaban for life. How did they even get on the grounds?" Harry knew Draco had a reason to be concerned about his son. It seemed so weird that he was here.

Harry nodded, "Well one escaped recently, but we think this time it was students."

Draco was taken back. "Students? You're not trying to blame my son for this are you Potter!" He spat angrily.

Harry shook his head. "No I know Scorpius and Georgia, their smart kids, but would never hurt Albus. I think it was another Slytherin. Some kid whose parents I got thrown in Azkaban." Draco relaxed a little.

"That's another reason I stopped by. Scorpius and Georgia have been snooping. I told them to stay out of it, but I knew they wouldn't. They keep asking me questions about the Nott and Carrow families." Draco hated that his son was noising around where it didn't have precedence. It reminded him of Potter and his friends at school.

Harry knew a Derek Nott and a Diana Carrow. They were dating if he wasn't mistaken. Both in Slytherin house and in their seventh year. "Thank you. I think I know who I'm looking for now." He held out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco took it hesitantly before speaking. "Best of luck Potter. I hope Albus feels better." As much as Harry hated Draco he could honestly say he was thankful he dropped by.

The aurors took Nott and Carrow in for interrogation. According to Teddy they didn't even have to use veritaserum to get them to confess. The pair were proud to admit that they had tortured and planned to murder an innocent third year. Their only regret was that that oaf of a game keeper had come into the forbidden forest and disrupted them.

James and Lily had both been writing nonstop with worry along with the rest of their family. Harry and Ginny just didn't know what to tell them. Albus had shown no signs of being coherent or sane. The healers were starting to throw around words like catatonic and brain dead. Ginny refused to believe that her son was going to end up like the Longbottom's.

_James, Lily and the Weasley's,_

_ I know you are all concerned for Albus as we are all are, but there has been little to no sign of improvement. The healers are doing the best they can. Your mother and I will let you know as soon as his condition changes. Focus on your work and try to have some fun. I will be returning to Hogwarts soon._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

_ P.S. I'm not sure how much Neville and Teddy have been filling you in, but the ministry did catch the students responsible. _

Harry always hated writing letters from a hospital. Everyone is worried and wants news. It was a few days later that Albus opened his eyes. Harry and Ginny were responding to a few owls when they noticed his eyelids fluttering.

"Al?" Ginny whispered trying not to startle him. "Honey?"


	5. Bravery of a Snake

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! I own nothing!**

**Bravery of a Snake**

He just laid there staring at her expressionless. This wasn't uncommon for Albus, but it wasn't helpful to the healers. They had no way of knowing if he was thinking or not. After he was tortured the first time he woke up screaming and refused to let anyone touch him. He still didn't liked being touched. Later they discovered that he didn't remember anyone and was scared. It took him a long time to trust anyone again. Harry and Ginny had been fearing the worst for days. The boy mostly slept, but never showed any fear or pain. They both tried to talk to him often and Neville started coming by more frequently with his wife Hannah.

"He may just need time Ginny." Neville explained. "He's been through a lot."

Ginny and Harry would both go home and switch with Hannah and Neville, Ginny's parents, or Ron and Hermione. They had written James and Lily about the changes, but expressed that they are still uncertain if Albus is well.

"I'm going to get some tea. Would you like anything? Harry and Ginny won't be back till the morning." Hannah asked her husband.

Neville shook his head. They only thing he wanted was his godson to get better. When Albus was first born Harry and Ginny had made Neville his godfather. This was not even knowing the horrors that lied in their son's path. After the first attack on the boys life Neville was the only one who could really understand and connect with Albus. He had spent years going to visit his parents in St. Mungo's because Bellatrix Lestrange had used the cruciatus curse on them for hours.

He sat lost in his thoughts when something broke his concentration. Albus was looking at him. Before the boy's eyes had been closed. "Al are you alright?" Neville wondered moving closer to the boy's bed.

"N..No...tt.." Neville could tell the boy was struggling to speak. Albus had been unconscious and screaming sometimes for hours prior to him waking up. "Ca...r.."

The lights suddenly flashed in his mind. Harry hadn't told him that Nott and Carrow had been caught. "Derek Nott and Diana Carrow were caught Albus. You're safe ok buddy." Neville wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to be scared.

Albus squeezed his eyes closed as if he was in pain. "D...Da..d...s..orr..." At first it was hard for Neville to make out what he was trying to say.

"Al you're Dad doesn't blame you. Your Dad is going to be so proud of you." Neville and Harry had been friends at Hogwarts. However it wasn't until Harry asked Neville to be Albus godfather that they had become closer. He knew Harry would never want his son blaming himself.

Once Albus had drifted into a peaceful sleep Neville sent an owl to Harry and told him that Albus had spoke to him. He was overjoyed that Albus could remember the attack much less speak about it. Even though talking hurt the boy physically and mentally he still knew he needed someone to know who was responsible.

When Harry woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at the window he knew it must be news from the hospital. Godric, Neville's brown barn owl dropped the letter into Harry's hands then flew away.

As soon as he read the words he shook his wife awake and they headed for St. Mungo's. "How is he?" Ginny asked as soon as she ran into Hannah and Neville outside of the room.

"He's been asleep for a while. I think talking took a lot out of him." Neville could see that they were both elated that Albus was doing better.

Ginny and Hannah decided to go sit with Albus while Neville and Harry finished talking. "At first he tried to tell me that Nott and Carrow were the people who attacked him. I told him we knew and he was safe. Then he seemed like he was in pain and wanted to apologize to you. I got the impression he thought you were disappointed in him." Neville always told Harry everything Albus told him. Even though Albus rarely spoke when he did it was important to him. A motion or gesture made his parents elated for weeks.

"Thanks, Neville. I'll talk to him when he wakes up." He reassured his friend.

For the next few days they had reached another stand still. Although Albus had spoke and defiantly seemed more alert his mother was still worried. Harry had been trying to convince her to let him go back to Hogwarts to finish the end of the term. Ginny thought it was too much stress for Albus to be under, but Harry knew Al was way over a third year academically.

"He deserves to go back to Hogwarts and finish the term and his exams." Harry insisted. "The professors know his situation and they agree to help him anyway they can."

Ginny knew that Albus wanted to, but she was still scared. The aurors hadn't caught Barty Crouch Jr. the death eater responsible for their son's first kidnapping. "What about Crouch, Harry? Have you forgotten that the death eater who almost murdered our son broke into Hogwarts before? I understand how important this is to him, but I can't almost lose him again." She cried into her husband's shoulder.

Harry knew how much it hurt her to know someone was after their son. James would think it was an adventure to have a murderer hunting him. Much like when Sirius was after Harry in his third year. Albus however was different. For some reason every fowl cruel person that Harry had locked up in Azkaban seemed to target him.

"Go!" Albus suddenly interrupted their conversation. Harry and Ginny exchanged questioning looks and Ginny started to leave the room. "No!" It was hard for Albus to find the words he wanted.

Ginny stopped where she was and waited for her son. They could tell he needed time to form the words. The boy pointed at himself. "Hog...warts." Harry looked at his wife hoping she understood the message their son wanted her to get.

"Oh honey I know you want to go back, but right now may not be the safest time for you." Albus always loved how patient his mum was with him. But he hated when she treated him like he was five. To her he was still a baby because of what happened.

"Listen!" Albus begged her. Harry was proud that his son was standing up for himself for once. Usually when Ginny or Harry told him something he obeyed without question. The boy pointed at himself once more. "Brave."

Ginny could feel the tears forming in her eyes as her son begged her to let him go back to Hogwarts. She loved and trusted Hogwarts. It was other people she didn't trust. The first time her son had ever spoken to her since he was kidnapped was to tell her off. "Fine, but you cannot go off by yourself. If you want to go off and have your own adventures fine, bring friends with you." She lectured.

Harry smirked at his son who was reminding him of himself. Ginny however had become a lot more like her mother over the years. Not that Harry minded Ginny telling him off daily. In fact he rather enjoyed the challenge.


	6. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Once Albus was released and the healers believed they had gotten the seizures under control Harry and his son headed back to Hogwarts. Ginny was still worried, but after Albus stood up to her she agreed to let him return.

The first thing Albus wanted to do was find Scorpius and Georgia. He had used his Dad's owl to send a letter to Georgia a few days ago. Luckily they were in the library with Flint and Avery trying to study. Even Flint and Avery were glad to see him.

"You should probably go find James and Lily. They've been worried sick about you." Georgia told him.

Albus thought about going to see his family, but decided he would probably see them tomorrow at breakfast. James was hard to keep track of and Lily was always with the Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's. Plus he was pretty sure his dad would make sure they saw each other soon.

That night Scorpius planned a big party in the Slytherin common room. For some reason Albus actually enjoyed it. Usually he avoided being the center of attention. But in Slytherin house no one was ever really the star. They all were outcasts in the school whether they acted like it or not.

What shocked Al about the party was that Scorpius invited his cousin Rose. "So I know this is sort of funky. But she's just so..." Scorpius started drifting off as he talked about Rose.

Georgia snorted, "Annoying."

"No, I was going to say brilliant." He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and took Al's hand. He used to hate when people touched him, but for some reason he trusted Georgia. Many people had tried to comfort him before by touch. Before Georgia it never worked.

"Do you mind? I mean I know I didn't ask, but it's not like she's your sister." Albus honestly found it funny that Rose and Scorpius were together. Her father was going to murder her.

As the party started to die down some Georgia stayed on the couch. "I'm really glad you're back Al. When Scorpius heard that you had been attacked I lost my mind. I tried to convince my dad to go check on you, but he refused." Georgia babbled on. "I can't believe that Carrow and Nott did that to you. Stupid snakes. See this is why our house has a horrible reputation."

Albus could tell that she had been worried about him. She was good at hiding her real feelings, but it had been obvious for months that she had feelings for him. He didn't mind. At first he thought Scorpius and Georgia would end up together. He must have been out of his mind believe those two could ever get along enough to date.

"Are you ok? You look tired." Albus rolled his eyes. She was starting to remind him of his mother.

When Al did finally decided to go to bed it was late. Nearly all the common room was empty expect for Scorpius and Rose and them. "It's amazing how she is with him. Every time his mum or dad tries to touch him he starts screaming. I wonder why?" Rose asked looking at Georgia and her cousin over on the couch.

Scorpius and her had been spending loads of time together since the attack on Albus. "I don't touch him. I think it gives him flashbacks of some kind. Not that I blame him. My dad has told me a lot about the cruciatus curse." Scorpius didn't feel sorry for his friend. He knew Albus hated sympathy.

It seemed like after Albus got back to Hogwarts things started to fly passed them. Scorpius had gotten seeker on the quidditch team. End of the term exams weren't as hard as Albus thought they would be. Considering he missed almost a month of school and didn't study at all. Potions had easily become his best subject with divination and herbology not far behind. Part of this may have to do with Professor Longbottom being his godfather. Charms, transfiguration, astronomy, and defense against the dark arts were all high marks, but not as high as potions. Georgia killed at defense and charms while Scorpius did mostly average on everything except transfiguration.

The train ride home was uneventful other than Scorpius and Rose making eyes at each other all day. "Al you have to convince your dad to let you come over this break." Scorpius begged. "Georgia you can come too considering your dad will be over anyway."

Georgia shot him a nasty look. "He's right. It only makes sense since we will both be there." She pleaded.

Albus knew his family was never going to allow him out of his sight this break. The idea of Albus even opening his mouth to ask his dad was out of the question. "I'll make my dad write to your dad. They'll work it all out." Scorpius offered with a smirk.

When they got off the train James and Lily were already with their parents and other relatives. Uncle Ron shot Rose a glare for sitting with Slytherin's. "Mum, Dad this is Scorpius Malfoy and he's sort of my boyfriend." Ron almost coughed up a lung.

Albus and Georgia hung back to stay out of the line of fire. "You have to write me every single day. I don't care if you have nothing to say, you're doing it." Georgia ordered.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. "Oh I see how it is. You love her, but not me. You're breaking my heart." Scorpius gave a pained expression and Georgia slapped him over the head.

"He's going to have more bloody brain damage if you continue hitting him." Mr. Malfoy said walking up behind his son. "Believe me he needs all the brain cells he's got left."

Georgia couldn't help, but laugh at Draco. He was her godfather and more of a father to her than her real dad. "Fine I'm going to go hang out with Grandmother since it's hate on Scorpius day." He said leaving. "Write me Al."

Georgia ruffled his hair once more before leaving with the Malfoy's. He could honestly admit he was going to miss them. Once the Potter's got home and Harry had gotten Ron calmed down enough not to kill his daughter they had dinner.

"I couldn't believe the way that girl could just touch him. He didn't even flinch." Hermione was astounded.

Ginny and Harry nodded. They had see Georgia touch their son before. Harry in fact had seen it twice. During Al's panic attack and when he was supposed to be leaving Hogwarts. "Does he talk to her?" Arthur asked.

They honestly didn't know. "Scorpius told me that he talks to Georgia when their alone. He's never spoken to Scorpius." Rose said finishing her dinner.

"I didn't know he was talking to Georgia?" Harry knew that he felt more comfortable with her, but not enough to talk.

After the Weasley's left for the night the Potter's started unpacking. James was throwing his full trunk under his bed when his brother walked in. It was rare that Albus ever left his room when he was home other than meal times.

"Hey bro, get lost? Little hint your door is the one down the hall on the right." James teased.

His brother remained emotionless as usual. "Do you need something?" He turned to his brother.

Albus wanted to just come out and ask him. He knew James would be able to help him. "I need help." He mumbled.

James was shocked into silence when he heard his brother speak. It was the first time he had ever heard his voice since he was a kid. "With?" Was all he could manage.

This was the part James was going to hate. James and Georgia had been rivals since they first started Hogwarts. "Georgia." Albus really hated to speak, but he couldn't ask Scorpius. She was like his sister.

"Goyle as in Georgia Goyle. Oh Al of all the girls why her?" James couldn't believe his brother liked a girl much less a Goyle. If Dad found out he would kill him.

James wanted to tell his brother he was doomed, but he didn't have it in him. This was the first time his brother had ever asked him for anything. "Ok I'll help you, but you're going to have to do most of it on your own. If it gets out that I'm giving hand outs it will be a disaster." James was good at over dramatizing.

James was actually glad that his brother was opening up to him. He still didn't talk, but knowing that he had come to him for advice made him feel good. The only regrets he had was that he couldn't tell anyone and that he's brother liked Goyle.

"Ok where's the dungbomb?" Ginny interrogated.

The only sounds made all through dinner were the clinking of the silverware. It had never been this quiet at dinner. Even with Al not talking. Tonight however Al wasn't even at the table. Ginny and Harry both tried to get him to come downstairs, but he ignored them. It wasn't uncommon for Albus to miss dinner though. Sometimes the noise bugged him. "Are we going to the Burrow for Christmas?" Lily said bouncing in her seat.

"Of course." Ginny answered giving Harry a stern look.

"James is there something wrong?" Harry noticed his sons' avoidance as well.

Suddenly James dropped his utensils on the table. "Ok I give up you guys beat it out of me. I did something terrible. So terrible I should be grounded for year and forced to live with those slimy snakes in the dungeons." Harry and Ginny didn't know whether to be scared or shocked.

James never felt guilty about anything. Nor had he ever confessed even after he was caught. "I gave Al girl advice." He blurted feeling so much better. "Whoa that felt good. Mum can you pass corn."

"Girl advice? That's your big secret?" Lily felt like it was a letdown. Granted Al had never spoken to James before, but still girl advice.

Ginny seemed shocked, but Harry wasn't surprised. With Rose dating Scorpius it was only a matter of time before Albus started to make the connections. "Ok the girl advice wasn't the big secret it was more of who the girl is that is killing my soul." James admitted.

"It's Georgia Goyle right?" Harry concluded.

Ginny threw her napkin across the table at her husband. "How did you know?" Ginny wondered.

He shrugged, "It wasn't hard to figure out if you watch them close enough."

James gagged, "Can we not talk about Al snogging a Slytherin while we're eating."

Ginny swatted him over the head. "Your brother isn't snogging anyone. He can barely stand for someone to touch him much less have a normal relationship." Ginny had always wondered whether Albus could make that connection with someone.

That night there were terrible storms that shook the entire house. Albus didn't sleep for fear of night terrors. Storms always frightened him. He sat on his window seal stroking his dark coated Ferret, Bandit. His parents got him for him the day he got out of St. Mungo's the first time.

Harry and Ginny were still up working when they heard a loud bang from upstairs. "I swear to Merlin if that boy broke another lamp!" Ginny screamed as they climbed the stairs.

Although when they looked in James room he was sound asleep. Harry ran to Albus's room as fast as possible. He was on the ground shaking and twitching. Albus hadn't had a seizure since he left St. Mungo's. After Harry flooed Hermione and she gave him a draught of peace and a dreamless draft the boy finally started to calm down. Ginny and Harry stayed up most of the night checking on him.

Ginny wanted to call the healers immediately, but Harry convinced her there was nothing they could do that wasn't already done. The more they moved Albus the more stressed he would be when he woke up. With the storms and their youngest boy being sick they didn't get much sleep that night.

**AN: Thanks so much Rebecca Calzone for being the first reviewer! Here's another chapter! -Rissy**


	7. Complications

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing!**

**Complications**

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" James hollered banging down the stairs. His mother and father were always the first up. Even Lily was nowhere to be found.

"Shush!" Lily snapped coming out of the den. "Al got really sick last night. Mum and Dad took him to St. Mungo's this morning. Teddy just got here to baby sit."

James huffed, "I'm fifteen I don't need a babysitter. I'm going to see my brother."

Teddy laughed at the thought of Lily needing a babysitter. She was more mature than James even though she is twelve. "They'll be back soon. It was just a visit not an admission." Teddy clarified.

Lily couldn't believe her brother was sick again. Her parents never told her anything. "Did Mum and Dad say what was wrong with Al?" She wondered.

"Apparently he had a bad seizure last night. Your dad had to give him a dreamless draft and draught of peace to calm him." Teddy didn't want to worry them, but they deserved to know.

Lily had always admired her older brothers. James was a pain in the arse, but was always there to defend family. Albus was the bravest person she ever knew. When she was younger she used to ask her brother about what happened to him. James didn't know much until after he left for Hogwarts. She could see how strong Albus was just to get up every day and try to be as normal as he could.

"I thought the seizures were gone?" James said interrupting her thoughts.

Teddy shrugged not really knowing how to answer the question. "How about a game of wizard's chess while we wait?" It was a good distraction for the three. James lost to Teddy and swore to get revenge. Then Lily played Teddy and won. Lily was amazing at wizard's chess like most Weasley's.

It was a mid evening when Ginny and Harry brought Albus home. They could tell how tired he was from the trip and the episode he had last night. Ginny made sure he was settled in on the lounge couch according to her overbearing mother standards before joining the rest of the family in the den.

"How is he?" Teddy asked his godfather who looked exhausted.

Ginny looked just as warn out from worrying all night. "They said that we should expect him to get seizures, shakes, and sometimes physically sick from the trauma he's suffered." Harry knew it was not good news, but at least his son was alive. "They gave us a potion to use to treat the symptoms while they make a special one for him."

Over the rest of the Christmas break Albus remained on bed rest. Sometimes the shaking was so bad he would collapse. It took almost a year for the healers to get a potion that helped Albus's symptoms. During that time Albus wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts. His fourth year was home schooled and Harry went back to the Auror Department. Albus hated that after everything he was back to where he started. Clearly someone didn't want him at Hogwarts.

It seemed like throughout Albus's illness many things had changed. For one over the course of the year he started speaking normally. Georgia and Scorpius were allowed to visit on holidays, but mainly wrote owls. Although Ginny and Harry were thrilled their son was speaking to them and had finally broken out of his protective shell it didn't change the circumstances. Al would likely be sick forever. Even with the medications he still had bad days where the shakes were unbearable. His relationship with his family however better than before was still strained.

At the start of Albus's fifth year his parents finally agreed to let him go back to Hogwarts. Both Harry and Lily had grown very close to Albus over the course of the year. While Ginny and James were still hesitant that Albus should be allowed to return to Hogwarts. It took the healers a long time to get him stabilized. That was the good news. The bad news was he was going to be forced to deal with James as seventh year. Albus couldn't begin to understand why his brother hated him so much. Before Albus got sick and started speaking James was always nice. He never went out of his way to help him, but was never cruel. Now James was a living nightmare, constantly pulling pranks and making fun of Albus's Slytherin friends.

Albus was sitting at his favorite desk in the library lost in thought when Lily's books banged against the wooden surface. Bandit his ferret burrowed further into his robes.

Lily took the seat across from him not realizing she had startled him. "Hey Al do you think you could help me write my essay for potions?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure."

She her books out across the table. "Professor Slughorn expects so much from me. Why did you and Dad have to be so good at potions?" She whined dipping her quill in ink.

He may be gifted at potions, but James and Lily were both excellent at quidditch. Albus couldn't even fly without being thrown off. Plus he was too much of a liability considering his condition. "Dad wasn't good at potions, he just cheated. How come your so good at transfiguration?" He rebutted.

"Touché." She admitted laughing. "Ok so the assignment is one roll of parchment on the differences between the draught of peace and the draught of death."

"Ok well there are a whole lot of differences. For instance the draught of peace one of the potions I take every morning. It's decreases anxiety and pain. The draught of death if brewed right automatically kills you. One thing I know that they have in common is that all you need is one drop and the ingredients are the same, but brewed in a different order." He stated noticing his hands shaking in his lap.

She gave him a confused look. "Wait so the healers that brew your potions could easily mess up and kill you?"

He laughed, "No I usually brew my own. It isn't that complicated of a potion. It's the other one that's complicated."

Before the hour was up she set down her quill with a deep sigh. "Done, would you mind proof reading my spell check quill is running low on ink."

"Yeah." He agreed dipping his quill in ink. As he tightened his grip around the quill his hand started to shake more.

"Al, are you ok?" Lily asked looking at his hands as he struggled to continue writing.

He dropped the quill rubbing his hands together before hiding them. "I'm fine just having a rough day." His eyes dropped to his hands that were still shaking.

She took his hand and set it up on the table. "You know Mum and Dad will want to hear about this."

He pulled his hand away suddenly ignoring her gaze. He didn't want his parents freaking out about him being sick again. It was bad enough that he had to take two potions every morning. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled out of classes and go into St. Mungo's again. Ever since he was little he has been in and out of the hospital with one problem after another. All he wanted was to be normal. "Only if it gets worse. I don't want to worry them." He argued.

After Lily got back to the Gryffindor tower she took the time to write her parents before heading to the great hall for dinner. She knew that her brother was having more problems than he claimed. Her cousin Rose had told her earlier in the week he skipped class because he was feeling ill.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry it took so long to write, but I have piles of homework. The new defense professor seems fun! I'd love to tell you more, but I am running short on time._

_What I am really writing about is Albus. He has been off all week, even missed potions one day (his favorite!). Today he was helping me with my paper for Slughorn's class and his hands started shaking so much he couldn't write. I am really worried that he is skipping his potion or something. He says he's just having a rough day, but you know how he is about his health. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Harry!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen. "Did you read this letter from Lily?"

He came into the kitchen carrying his files from the office. "Yeah I read it this morning."

"Do you think we should pull him out of school?" She asked her husband sitting across from her at the table. Ginny always overreacted when it came to her children.

"I know you're worried and I am too, but I think we should write to James, Headmistress McGonagall, and Neville first. They will know more about whether Al is really sick or if he's just stressed." They agreed that it would be better to write to their son and friends before upsetting Albus.

_James,_

_Congratulations on making quidditch captain again! (Like you weren't expecting it for the third year in a row) You're mother and I are proud. I hope this means you are planning on staying out of trouble this year. Seventh year is always the hardest because of NEWTS. Study hard so you can join me in the Auror Department. _

_I wish I could say the only reason I am writing is to hear about your first few weeks of classes, but it would be a lie. Lily is concerned about Al. Apparently he has been missing classes and having shakes. Do you know anything about this? Please look after your brother this year your mother and I are really worried. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Take it easy on the pranks this year!_

After James read the letter he gave his brown owl Marauder a treat and some water. James searched the great hall for his brother's jet black unruly hair. He wasn't anywhere that he could see. "Hey have you seen my brother?" He asked Fred before finishing his dinner.

Fred shook his head since his mouth was full. "Why are you considering slipping him a puking pustule because I have one?" The red head whispered.

"No. I just need to find him." James said as his food disappeared. "See you in herbology." He murmured before heading to the Gryffindor common room.

Once he got to his dorm room he pulled out the Marauder's Map. Even though Albus was in Slytherin it wasn't hard to sneak into the dungeons. James had swiped the passwords last year. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as the footprints started to appear he started searching for his brother. He waited in the dungeons in an empty classroom for his brother to pass by. "What were you doing in the second floor girls lavatory for the past three hours?" He asked as his brother who luckily was alone.

"Just hanging out with Myrtle." He croaked.

"Lily wrote to Mum and Dad about you being sick all week. Three hours is a long time Al." James knew his brother lied about his health most of the time, but he also knew his brother would never purposely miss a potion. "Can you just tell me what's going on before people show up and see me being nice to you. It's really bad for my image to be seen lecturing by little brother."

"I'm brewing a potion ok. No big deal." Al admitted stroking Bandit's black fur.

"In the restricted lavatory? What are you brewing polyjuice potion?" James blurted.

Al decided this was his way out. "It was Rose's idea. I'm fine James I've just had a rough day. All the stress is getting to me I guess, next term is OWLS." He lied.

James shrugged, "Ok just tell those slimy mates of yours to watch their backs. I find out any of them is planning something and you're a part of it I'll tell Dad about your visit to the Malfoy's." He purposely knocked into him as he passed.

Al took a deep breath before heading to the library. "I can't believe you lied to his face." A voice echoed. "He's going to kill you when he finds out what we're up to."

He turned around to see Rose behind him. "We still haven't finished tweaking my potion. I just need time. James thinks I'm helping my house mates. Let him, please." He pleaded with her.

"Al we've been at this for weeks. You're not getting better, if anything you're getting worse." She whispered. "Even Bandit is worried about you. I've never seen him sit so still."

He shook his head at her dramatics. "I'm not dying ok. Stop being such a drama queen. I only told you this because you threatened to tell my parents if I didn't let you help." Al didn't mean to be so cold to her. She was only worried, but he needed her to keep her mouth shut.

She shook his arm in attempt to show him how much pain he was bringing her. "Fine, but if the next potion we brew doesn't work then I am ratting you out to your brother." She got up and stormed out of the library.

Al thought about what would happen if she did rat him out. James probably wouldn't care. The only thing he cares about is quidditch, girls, and making the Slytherin's lives a living hell. He would write their parents, but in the end Al was just dirt on his shoes. Someone to make fun of. If he found a time turner the first thing he would do was go back to the first time he had spoken to James and keep his trap shut. James treated him like a snake.

**AN: I had so much trouble naming this chapter! Review please! If you do review please let me know if you would like me to expand on Albus's fourth year at home. I have been considering it for a while.**


	8. James's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**James's Wrath**

It was nearly two weeks later and Al was deteriorating faster than he thought he would. Nothing that they tried worked. He was still taking his regular potion, but it wasn't helping anymore than the tweaked ones were. After throwing up for the sixth time that day Al decided to head to the library and finish some homework.

Al almost fell onto the floor when he collided with James. "Bloody hell James. Watch where you're going!" He hollered.

James picked Albus up by his ropes looking like he was going to punch him. "You lied to me!" He said as his fist collided with Al's face. It wasn't as hard as James usually punched him, but his lack of strength made it worse. "You made me believe you were spying for those greasy snakes when you were really sick!" He dropped Al to the ground gasping. It was late so the halls were deserted.

Al used the wall to balance realizing Rose must have ratted on him. He looked at the floor instead of facing his brother. "My potion isn't working. I've been taking it, but I think I've become immune or something. Scorpius, Rose, Georgia, and I are experimenting with it." There was no point in denying it now. James was just going to punch him again anyway.

Al could almost feel the anger radiating off his brother. "Do you realize how long it took those healers to get that potion right for you?" He snapped. Albus was surprised by this reaction. James hates him so why should he care what he's doing.

"Yes I know, but I can't help if it isn't helping." Al said throwing his arms up in defeat. "I'm sick all the time Jamie. I throw up five times a day sometimes even more. The shakes have become so bad I black out."

James watched the moving portraits trying to absorb the situation. "You never told anyone. How long has this been going on for? How long have you been sick? How long have you been forcing Rosie to lie for you?" He ran through the about the past couple of weeks before thinking he might have missed something. James felt like a complete idiot. How did he not see this? He thought Al was being sneaky because he was working with his house mates. He never expected this.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want anyone to react like this!" He yelled almost losing his balance. He sat leaned on the wall behind him before he collapsed. "I thought once I got to Hogwarts things were going to be better. I could be normal and try things that Mum would never allow before. If Mum finds out about this she's going to pull me out of Hogwarts again and put me back in St. Mungo's. I hate St. Mungo's."

James glared, "Al you could die if you don't get treatment."

"I know that's why I am experimenting. You know how much I dominate at potions." Al needed his brother not to rat him out to his parents. "I just need a little more time..."

"No!" He said looking down at his brother. "Rose told me everything. I already wrote Mum and Dad. Al the more time you spend postponing going to St. Mungo's the more you suffer. I know you want to be normal Al, but you aren't. You have limitations and I can't sit around watching you kill yourself."

Al stood up face to face with his brother. "Watching me kill myself! Rose and I have been hiding this since the beginning of the term! You haven't noticed a thing!" He yelled before barging off to the Slytherin common room.

It wasn't long after that the head of house Professor Slughorn came and got Albus and took him to the infirmary. "You should have come straight to me when you found out the potion wasn't working Mr. Potter. It wouldn't have taken long for me to recognize that someone has been tampering with your potion." She scolded. "Just like your father. Always thinking you can handle things yourself."

He was trying to absorb what he was hearing. "Wait so I don't have to go to St. Mungo's?" He asked feeling a little lighter.

She smirked giving him some hope. "Your parents are bringing a fresh batch from the hospital. I will keep them here under lock and key until we find out who is responsible. You're regular dose should be enough to help you heal this time. A few nights in the infirmary should do it."

It wasn't long until his parents showed up. "Albus Severus Potter if you weren't sick I'd throttle you." His mother scolded.

"I just wanted to avoid all this." He coughed.

His mother stroked his hair lightly. "Where's Dad?" He wondered.

"He's talking to you brother and sister. They're pretty upset. I think they blame themselves for not noticing sooner. Honey do you know anyone who would do this? Another slytherin, someone you've had a row with?" She interrogated.

He shook his head, "Mum I'm good friends with most of the Slytherin's now. Even the ones who dislike Dad. But it has to be one of them. They're the only ones that know our password, well other than the teachers and James."

His father, brother, and sister appeared from behind the curtain. "I don't like this, Al you're so easy to get to and you played right into their hands." Lily lectured sounded exactly like his Aunt Hermione and Rose. "If Rose hadn't of ratted on you could have died."

"Your sister's right son. I talked with Headmistress McGonagall, Neville, and Slughorn. They agreed to let Madam Pomfrey administer your potion and to allow the Auror Department full access." His father sighed.

"Dad it was probably just a prank. It was probably James." Al accused.

His brother laughed sarcastically, but denied the remark. "Whoever did this wanted you to suffer and he knows your weakness. I agree with Dad. I may bend the rules, but even I have limits."

The next couple of weeks were smooth and sick free. The Auror Department was still conducting their investigation, but figured that any attack that would happened would be undetectable. The one thing that Al hated most about this new arrangement is that he had to go to the infirmary every morning to take his potions.

"So did you ask your parents yet?" Scorpius asked for the hundredth time as Al rubbed his temples trying to flush out his headache.

"What am I suppose to say? Hey Dad I know that I recently had an attack on my life, but is it ok if I stay at the Malfoy's for Christmas. Since they like me better than you lot do." Al mocked.

Scorpius gave him the most goofy look he could muster before finishing his breakfast. "I know our families aren't exactly on the same wavelength, but I think it's time that your parents accept that we aren't going to stop being mates. My parents love you. They'd adopt you if it was up to my Grandfather Lucius." Marrow, Scorpius's black screech owl swooped down dropping a letter into his lap.

"Score my parents don't even know I've met your family much less stayed with them." Al reminded.

Scorpius shrugged and continued to gaze over at the Gryffindor table. He fancied my cousin something terrible. They went out for a little while, but Rose's dad almost had a heart attack. I think she still fancied him, but was too scared to stand up to her father.

Al raised his eyebrows at his friends exaggeration. "Are you planning on confessing your love to Rose anytime soon?"

"Are you planning on telling your family you've been snogging Georgia Goyle for the past two weeks?" He shot back.

Al raised his hands in defeat. "Fine I'll ask them."

Even though he had promised Scorpius he would as he still couldn't follow through. He just sat in the common room for an hour or so staring blankly at the roll of parchment. What was he suppose to write. _Hi Mum, hi Dad, is it okay if I go hang out with some death eaters_. His parents would lock him up for life if they knew how well he got along with them. It had taken Al months to convince James and Lily not to tattle on him. Lily was easy to convince, help her with potions. But James firmly hated the Malfoy's on principle. Which was weird because he seemed fine with them until Albus started talking.

"Hey Al tell those greasy snakes to watch their backs!" James barked as he would pass him in the halls. He saw me as a traitor. A shame to the family of Potter's friends of mud bloods and blood traitors alike. To be completely honest Al didn't even know if James cared about him at all. He was pretty sure James saw keeping Al in line as a duty not a privilege. Which explained the constant bullying, pranks, and embarrassment. That's how most of his family were. Just another reason why he fit in with the Slytherin's and not the Gryffindor's. Al loved his family and his house.

It seemed like he had been there for hours when Rose joined him in the library. "Al get up you're going to be late to defense against the dark arts. Scorpius and I have been looking for you for ages." She bickered.

The way to class breezed by thanks to Scorpius's incessant talking. He fancied Rose, but knew her family would disown her. I on the other hand met his girlfriend in the dungeons every night. Albus planned on telling his brother and sister before they caught me, but then his brother started talking about how evil the Goyle family was.

It was halfway through transfiguration that Al's chest started to constrict. I could feel his hands shaking and tried to relax himself. This had never happened to me before. Usually his symptoms were slow. Scorpius most have noticed because he was talking to me. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Then everything went black.

Scorpius knew something was wrong from the moment Albus started coughing. He got the shakes and threw up once in a while, but never this bad. I've known him for three years and knew most of Albus's symptoms. I tried to calm his friend down by talking to him about something stupid. Suddenly his best friend fell to the floor twitching and throwing up. Professor Dante and Rose were both trying to figure out what was going on.


	9. Mystery Poison

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything! **

**Mystery Poison**

Rose and Scorpius sat waiting outside the infirmary for any scrap of news. It didn't take long for the news to spread and they were soon joined by Lily, James, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, and the rest of the Gryffindorks. Al was different from his family. When Mr. and Mrs. Potter showed up Scorpius thought he better scram for Al's sake. Since Georgia and Al had started snogging they were rarely seen together in public. The last thing he needed was to be the bring suspect in his best friends attack because of his last name.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Professor McGonagall called from the hospital wing.

Before anyone could even stand to react Ginny was crying. "Is he ok? What happened?" She bellowed.

"We believe Albus was poisoned. Madam Pomfrey has contacted St. Mungo's and confirmed the transfer. The healers should be arriving shortly and will be able to tell you more. I'm sorry Potter I wish there was more I could do." Harry wrapped his arm around his wife.

"His potion was under a lock and key with enchantments. How could anyone poison it?" Ginny cried.

He kissed her pulling her into his chest. "We are going to find out who is doing this. It's only a matter of time before he makes a mistake." He comforted.

She pushed him away shaking her head. "What good is catching this arse if our son is dead!" She screamed.

Harry tried to hush her before the kids over heard their conversation. "Albus is not going to die. You heard McGonagall the healers are coming."

"Harry you should tell the kids what we know about Edgar Halzer." She said finally getting herself together.

She kissed him before leaving to visit Albus. "Uncle Harry Albus was poisoned wasn't he? I read about it in potions second year." Rose acquired.

He let out a deep sigh before conjuring up a chair. "He's being transferred to St. Mungo's we'll know more about his condition and the type of poison that was used once he gets there."

"I don't understand why someone is going after Al? Why is it always Al?" Lily complained.

"Uncle Ron and I have a promising suspect. He's a former death eater who used to teach here. His name is Edgar Halzer and I put in prison a few years ago for aiding Nott and Carrow during the attack on Albus third year." Harry explained.

"Ok so what the hell does he want? Revenge? He's had way more opportunities to hurt Lily and I. We both go to Hogsmeade and play quidditch. Not to mention Al used to be in his house." James barked in anger.

"That's one of the things we're looking into. We think he may have someone on the inside he's possessing, a student. Do you know anyone that Al hangs out with that you lot don't?" Their father asked hoping he wasn't scaring them.

"Well I can think of one. Al is best mates with Scorpius Malfoy. He spends more time with him and his house mates than his own family." James spat.

Rose snorted, "I hang out with Scorpius too Uncle Harry. You remember him right? There's no way it's him. Al and him have been mates since third year. Al would know something was off."

Lily was scared by this entire situation. It was bad enough that Al was sick, but now someone wanted revenge on Dad again. "Al's going to be ok right? I mean his condition isn't going to complicate things?" James was making her more nervous. He had never been so jumpy before. She knew he blamed himself for what happened. He teased Al more than he teased anyone.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

"I want to go to the hospital with you?" James begged.

Harry hugged Lily to him. "The safest place for you and your sister is to stay here. We will write to you as soon as we know something."

Professor McGonagall stormed down the hall followed by two woman and one man dressed in white robes. "Potter the healers are here I am assuming you would like to come with your wife and son. Other Potter's and Weasley's please return to your dormitories. It's late and you all have classes tomorrow."

St. Mungo's was a colder than normal places with sterile walls like muggle hospitals. Not that Harry ever was in one, but he'd been forced to visit Dudley once. If this was anyone's fault it was his for trying to play the hero. "Spot of tea?" Arthur asked pulling Harry out of his daze.

"Thank you." He said taking the cup from his father in-law.

"How did James and Lily handle the news?" He asked while they were already waist deep in sensitive subjects.

He closed his eyes holding the letter in his hands. "I haven't sent it yet. I was hoping we'd hear better news by now. It's been a week and he hasn't even woke up."

"Harry these things take time. Would you like me to owl the letter?" Harry nodded and Arthur headed to the owlry.

_James and Lily,_

_ I'm sorry this response was so late, but I was holding out for better news. The healers have still not identified the poison that was used on your brother. His condition is stable, but unchanging. The healers are doing everything they can for him right now. His condition is making things more difficult. I will let you know more as soon as I can. Please be safe._

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad_

James and Lily sat in silence after reading the letter. "Dad sounds worried." Lily commented.

"We should be there, not sitting around here like prats." James stood up and started pacing.

Lily stared at the letter wishing the same thing. "Are you going to write back?" She choked.

"Probably, want me to give you the parchment when I'm done?" He offered.

She nodded before going to her dorm. She fully intended on finishing her potions essay when she saw the topic. A reflection on common poisons. Suddenly she was in the library reading everything she could about poisons. There were many and unique poisons that can be brewed. It didn't surprise her that they couldn't find out what poison was used.

It didn't take long for Rose to join her with a Ravenclaw that she knew as Raven Bellows. "I've never seen you so adamant about potions." Rose joked.

"Rose, Al is the master at potions right? I mean some say he is better than Slughorn." She sighed hating what she was about to say.

Rose nodded briefly before answering. "Yes, but what does that have to do with common poisons. Whatever was used on Al isn't common or they would have cured him already."

"Dad said Edgar Halzer was using a student right? We all know how good Al is at potions and Slughorn doesn't exactly know how to hold his firewhiskey according to Teddy. What if Slughorn leaked the news about Al's condition and his affinity for potions to Halzer. It all makes sense doesn't it. Al is the one who is being possessed. First he refused to get help when his potion was tampered with, then he poisons his own potion. Only Madam Pomfrey, Uncle Neville, Professor Slughorn, and Professor McGonagall, and Al know the password right?" Lily continued.

"Lily your brother would never poison himself? I know it looks that way and believe me I've connected those dots as well. But Al wasn't acting weird." Rose had been down this road before. She didn't want to believe that her cousin would try and kill himself. If he was possessed she would have recognized it right?


	10. Letters and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Unfortunately I am not that awesome!**

**Letters and Suspicions**

It felt like there was a ton of weights on Albus's chest as he struggled to wake up. He felt almost disconnected from hands as he moved them. "Ginny! I think he's waking up... I'll go get the healer." He felt like he had been asleep for a while, but gotten no rest. When he was finally able to open his eyes he shut them instantly to hide the bright lights. "Turn the lights off!" Albus choked.

"Ok honey they're off." His mother replied taking his hand.

"What happened?" He couldn't remember anything.

His mum carded her fingers through his hair trying to calm him. "You were poisoned. You've been unconscious for a week and a half." She was trying to keep calm until the healers came in.

Once the healers had checked him over and given him a dreamless draft with a drop draught of peace he was cleared of the poison. Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their time taking shifts at the hospital until Albus was discharged. Ginny owled the kids and told them the good news and that Albus was likely to be released during the winter break.

"What do you remember about that day?" His dad asked.

It was hard for him to remember every detail. "It was normal, I took my potion, ate breakfast with Scorpius, and went to class. There was nothing out of the ordinary I swear. Whoever poisoned me must have slipped it in the potion during the night." he suspected.

His dad wrapped his arm around his mum's shoulders. "You've got owls." His grandfather said entering the room. "I believe they are from you're numerous family members. There are some for you too Harry."

Al laughed before unrolling the roll of parchment.

_Al,_

_ I am so glad you are feeling better. You had Scorpius and I so worried. Your brother refused to let him write on this parchment by the way so you may be receiving a separate one from Scorpius. Well I better make this brief, I'm finishing up my two parchment essay on transfiguration from a pocket watch to a pineapple. See you in during Christmas break!_

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

_ P.S. Write me back on a separate piece of parchment. _

_ Albus,_

_ Glad you're alive and awake. For a while there we thought you were going to be a permanent mummy. _

_ Fred and Hugo_

_ P.S. Are you currently dating Georgia Goyle? Please tell us it isn't true!_

_ Al, _

_ I can't believe you're awake! Took you long enough. I've thought of so many pranks I had to start pulling them on Lily (which is no fun because she rats me out to Teddy). Any idea who poisoned you by the way? Dad said something about Edgar Halzer the old potions professor being a death eater. I don't know if he told you, but shortly after you were poisoned he fell off the face of the planet. Weird huh? Oh and we beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, bad news is now we have to beat the Slytherin's. May the best house win! Which would be Gryffindor in case you still have brain issues._

_ James_

_ P.S. Georgia Goyle? If I find out this is true you are dead! When you were mute it was cute to be an idiot, but now it's just pathetic._

_ Alby,_

_ I wish you were here right now I have this horrible assignment for potions. I suck at potions which you already know. James has been pulling pranks on me non-stop. I wrote to Teddy, but I think he's in on them. Also I think there is something going on between Scorpius and Rose. I know they are friends, but they've been sneaking off a lot. Do you know anything about this? (because if you don't I will find out anyway.)_

_ Love,_

_ Lily_

_ P.S. Did you create an untraceable poison third year? Rose let it slip. _

_ Albus,_

_ Don't let your brother scare you. Your father and I are still looking for Edgar Halzer, but there is no proof it is him. Just focus on getting better so James and I can prank you all Christmas break. Rumors have also reached my ears of Georgia Goyle and you. I'm glad you're feeling better and will see you as soon as I get some time off. Make sure you're parents are taking care of themselves._

_ Teddy R. Lupin_

After he was finished writing everyone back on the back side of the parchment he unrolled Scorpius's owl.

_Albus,_

_ I am so bloody thrilled that you're finally awake. I am trying to convince my dad to let me come visit you. I know you're sick, but have you asked your parents about Christmas yet? My Grandfather has been bugging me all week. Just a warning Georgia kind of had a melt down when she found out about you're condition. I tried to tell her you'd be ok, but she got so upset. She's been really worried and also getting a lot of grief from your family._

_ Scorpius Malfoy_

_ P.S. Rose thinks you poisoned yourself with that poison you created third year._

_ Albus,_

_ When Scorpius told me you were awake I couldn't help, but write. I am so sorry our relationship leaked. I don't think people know for sure though. Bandit and I have been so worried about you. Scorpius and I found him in the dungeons last week. I figured you wouldn't mind. Miss you like crazy, please come over to Score's for Christmas!_

_ With all my heart,_

_ Georgia Goyle_

"Rose thinks that it was Albus is the student being possessed? How would a kid his age even get his hands on a poison that untraceable?" Teddy asked his godfather and Uncle.

"In the owl Rose said that in his third year Al created an untraceable poison. The only people who knew were him, Georgia, Scorpius, and Professor Slughorn. Rose only recently found out when Scorpius let it slip." Harry couldn't believe how good this theory sounded.

"Damn I knew the kid was good at potions, but not that good. Slughorn does have a whole lot of death eater contacts. You don't think he slipped it to them do you?" Ron asked still shocked.

"It's not like the man knows how to hold his firewhiskey." Teddy reminded them.

Ron and Harry exchanged knowing glances. "Harry have you ever considered that Albus wasn't possessed?" Teddy hated asking, but needed to know.

"You think he would do this to himself?" Harry raised his voice.

Teddy held up his hands to show him that he meant no offense. "I know it's hard to believe, but Al has had it rough. He is just very secretive Harry. I mean after everything he went through when he was younger than in third year. James said he pretty much ignores everyone, but Rose. Fred heard some rumor that he's dating Goyle's daughter. Please tell me your at least considering this possibility?" He knew it would be hard for him to admit.

"Ginny and I have always worried more about Al. I haven't mentioned it to Ginny because I know she'll deny it." Harry couldn't believe that his son would try and kill himself, but Teddy was right.

"Ok so we'll work both theories. Teddy and I can question Slughorn about the poison Al created and you can work on Al. Whichever looks more promising we act on." Ron announced.

"Either way it's going to come back to Al. If he is being possessed or cursed it's only a matter of time before it happens again. If he isn't I doubt he's going to come out and tell us." Harry knew this wasn't going to be as easy as Ron was making it. "Al and Rose are close. I say we investigate Slughorn, but ask the kids for help."

"Harry, we can't ask James, Rose, and Lily to work the suicide angle?" Teddy didn't want them to be put in that situation.

Arthur and Molly recognized the three gentlemen conversing and redirected their path. "We don't have a choice. You said it yourself Teddy, he's secretive. Al confides in Scorpius. He told Rose about the poison and that's enough for me."

**Please review! **


	11. Imperioused

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Sadly I do not!**

**Imperioused**

It took Rose forever to ditch her brother and cousins on the train. Scorpius had been waiting on her in another compartment with Georgia. She was still hung up on Al and had been reading his letters religiously.

"I've been trying to convince my dad to let me go visit Albus in the hospital. I don't think he's going for it." Georgia said as she played with her brown curls.

Rose rested he head on Scorpius's shoulder. If she was going to have to put up with Goyle's complaining she want to be comfortable. "Lucius is taking me to see him next week. You can tag along if you want?" He offered.

Rose snorted, "Al's family is going to love that."

"I don't care what his family wants." Georgia huffed shaking her head. "I miss him."

"We all miss him." Scorpius was getting annoyed as well. "It's boring without him."

A week later Rose made arrangements to meet up with Scorpius and Georgia at St. Mungo's. She was trying to ease Al's family into the idea that they were coming, but they weren't catching on.

"Hey." Al said accepting a fist bump with Scorpius before Georgia barged in between them.

Al laughed, "Was it Rose that told my parents about the poison I created?"

Georgia nodded staring at the floor. "I told her not to, but she was freaking out. I didn't tell her anything else I swear."

"Thank god." He sighed. "I think my parents are on to me. Or at least my dad is. How's Bandit?"

"He misses you, but I gave him to Rose since you'll be home soon. She offered to look after him till then. You didn't ask them about Christmas did you?" She knew the answer before Al had time to respond.

"I can't, they're watching me like a hawk. Do you honestly think they're going to let me out of their sight. You're lucky they aren't here right now." Al joked.

Scorpius took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "They're standing right outside."

James shoved Fred aside making him fall into Hugo who cried out in pain. "Guys shut up! I'm trying to hear." James whispered.

Harry and Ron laughed remembering what it was like using extendable ears. Having to trample over each other to hear.

"I've missed you like crazy." Georgia kissed him more intensely than before. "I think I've been driving Scorpius off a cliff."

"Did you two find out who broke into my potion stash?" Al asked.

James told Hugo and Fred to shut up again. "Dad they're talking about the poison?"

Ron and Harry told Fred and Hugo to get out of the way so they could hear.

"Yeah and you're not going to like it." Scorpius was nervous about Al's family listening in.

"No one broke in Al. Remember Slughorn asked you for a sample of the poison at the start of term. I remember you mentioning it. Scorpius thinks that it was him all along." Georgia held his hand tighter.

"He must be under the influence of the imperious curse. Slughorn would never purposely kill you. You're like his favorite student." Scorpius concluded.

Al swallowed hard just thinking about his favorite teacher out to kill him. "Well at least we're on Christmas break."

"Are you going to tell your dad?" Georgia asked.

"I don't want to get Professor Slughorn into any trouble. I mean he could lose his job over this." Al hated this situation. "I'll tell my dad something, just not the truth."

"What like that you poisoned yourself? Al Slughorn could still be possessed. He's in danger too. Whoever this is isn't going to stop till your dead. Now I don't know about you two, but I for one am a Slytherin and want to embrace my chicken nature. That means running and tattling on you." Scorpius threatened.

Georgia pushed Scorpius down onto the chair before he could leave. "No you're not! We are going to figure this out. Albus you aren't lying anymore because you suck at it and Scorpius you aren't ratting. Now get Rose in here so we can fill her in. Now Score!"

"You two are idiots!" She brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Yeah now you know why I didn't talk for years." He shrugged.

"Are you ok?" She realized she hadn't ask him yet.

"I just want things to go back to normal already. I mean why does everyone want me dead?" He didn't understand anything.

"I'll tell you why because you are the son of Harry Potter. Al I have nothing against your dad and I know how much you look up to him, but you've got a target on your back because of him." Georgia hated talking down to him.

Al closed his eyes feeling sleep come over him. "It's not my dad's fault this is happening."

Georgia stood up pacing. "Ok then enlighten me whose fault is it? It's not yours that's for damn sure." She spat.

"Ok I've heard enough." Ron said pushing the door open. "Visiting hours are over now. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He barked.

"Ronald Weasley control your temper!" Al's grandmother shouted.

"Yeah Ron, control your temper." Harry mocked.

"Harry! Are you honestly going to let her talk about you like that?" Ron argued.

Al was rubbing his temples trying to block out all the screaming. "Please don't fight." Al coughed, but no one responded.

The bickering continued to get louder and louder. "Oi!" Someone shouted. "Can't you see your upsetting Al." Lily couldn't believe how daft everyone was being.

Al feel asleep shortly after everyone left and didn't wake up until the next day. "Feeling any better?" His father asked not looking up from his files.

He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the sleep. "I know you heard everything yesterday."

"That's not important to me Al. What is important is the fact that you felt you couldn't tell me anything." Harry put his files aside. "Rose tells me your dating Goyle's daughter and I was a little shocked. But really sent me over the edge was that you have been purposely cutting your family out of your life. Did you know Teddy actually thought you poisoned yourself?"

"Dad I..." He started, but was cut off by his dad's hand.

"Just tell us the truth from now on Albus. Do you realize how much danger you've put yourself in by lying this year." There was a small knock on the door as Lily came running into the room.

"Ginny dear what did the healers have to say?" Harry asked as Lily hopped onto the bed next to her brother.

She nodded her head towards the door signaling they should talk alone. "What's wrong?" He asked taking her hands.

"They're worried about the poison having after effects on Al's condition. They don't want us to take him home until the end of Christmas break." She huffed feeling anxious and defeated. All she wanted was her son to be home and safe.

Harry stroked her cheek trying to sooth her. "Is James at Teddy's?" He knew James needed to vent about everything.

James reminded Harry of himself sometimes. He blamed himself for not telling them about Albus's behavior earlier. They all knew Al was secretive and shy, but they never thought he was hiding anything that could endanger himself. Ginny nodded holding back her tears. "Any word from Ron on the potion stash Al mentioned?"

"I got an owl from him this morning. Both Malfoy and Goyle's kids are keeping their traps shut. They are claiming they never knew about the poison much lesson a potion stash. Slughorn however has been questioned and detained until we found out who's been cursing him." He could tell she was still worried, not for Al's safety, but for his actions.

She kissed him gently taking him in. Harry and her hadn't had much time together since Al got put in St. Mungo's. "You need to get some sleep." She kissed him again. "James and Teddy said they'd stop by later to give us some time alone."

Harry smiled at the thought of them being alone for the night. They had barely seen each other at all. If Harry wasn't at the hospital with Al he was at the ministry looking for Halzer. He knew Halzer was after his youngest son. What he didn't understand was why someone was targeting Albus specifically. James and Lily were right at the start of term when they said if Halzer was smart he could have gotten to them.

**Please review!**


	12. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Sadly I own nothing!**

**St. Mungo's**

When he got home he was surprised to find Teddy and James playing exploding snap in the parlor.

"Dad!" James stood up as his father brushed the ashes off his cloak. "How is Al? Did the healers say when he could come home?"

Harry held up a hand to stop his son before he could ask any more questions. "He's doing better. The healers want to keep for observation until the end of winter holidays." He knew James would be upset by this news.

James exchanged worried looks with Teddy. "Uncle Harry? I thought when Al woke up he'd be released. Is something wrong?" Teddy knew James wanted to know the same thing.

"The healers are concerned about the poisons effects on Albus's condition. He still has a high fever, shakes, and gets sick." Just by the look on his godfather's face Teddy could tell he was worried.

"Dad looks scared." James commented.

Teddy nodded trying to keep calm for James sake. "He's just got a lot on his mind. We'll get to see Al tonight. I'm sure the healers are just being overly cautious."

Teddy and James arrived at St. Mungo's a few hours later. They had both wanted Harry and Ginny to get some alone time. Lily was planning on staying at Hermione and Ron's for the night.

"Mum." James said lightly shaking her awake. Al was asleep, but he looked dead. His face was as pale as the sheets and his body was slightly trembling. James hadn't really been to the hospital at all since his brother's attack. He didn't know what to say if he woke up."Mum, it's time to go home. Teddy and I have got this."

"He mostly sleeps, but if he wakes up let the healers know." She kissed both the boys before gathering her belongings. "Teddy can I have a quick word."

Teddy joined Ginny out in the hall. James took his brothers hand gently trying not to wake him up. Albus felt so clammy and still to him. "What was that about?" James asked Teddy as he took a seat in the wooden chair next to Al's bed.

"Your dad wants me to ask Al about the poison he made when he wakes up. He didn't wake up for your mom so she wanted to pass the message along." James released his brother's hand and took a seat in the empty chair behind him.

He rubbed his hands over his face roughly. "Why don't they ask Goyle or Malfoy?" He wondered out loud.

Teddy shrugged, "Ron already did. They're denying everything."

"Arses!" James shouted.

Teddy shushed him immediately motioning to Albus. "I'm going to the tea room. Fancy anything?" He asked getting up.

James shook his head and moved his chair closer to his brother's bed. Al and him had never seen eye to eye on any situation. James was popular, built, quidditch captain, and had what his dad called Marauder's blood. Albus lived in shades of gray. He was skinny, shy, nonjudgmental, and kind. His father had once told him his is grandmother Lily were alive Albus and her would have identical personalities, except for the temper. Al never yelled about anything. Instead he became more quiet.

"Jamie?" A small voice croaked.

James smile broadened as he met the emerald eyes of his brother. "Hey you feeling ok?" He asked noticing the shivers of breath.

It seemed like forever had passed when his brother managed to answer. "Water?" Al placed a hand on his chest coughing.

James went to go find the healer and some water. When he got back to the room Teddy and a healer were there. "He's alright just a little excited. Try to keep him calm. I'll be back to check on him."

"Hey buddy here's some water." James said helping Albus sit up.

Al took a few sips of the water trying to clear his throat. "Better?" Teddy asked patting his shoulder.

Al nodded slightly not wanting to make himself dizzier. "Thanks. I get really messed up when I sleep too long." He admitted.

"Al I know you just woke up in all, but I've got to ask. What was in the poison you made?" Teddy didn't want to waste any time. Albus looked bad as it was and the more time the healers were kept in the dark the more he would deteriorate.

"The ingredients and directions to all the potions I've made are in my potions book. It's at home in my desk. I would tell you, but I don't have them memorized. After the first attack I thought it was safer to have a back up at home. The actual potions are in a case under my poster at Hogwarts. Scorpius changed the password for me last so you'll have to ask him." Al was sick of everyone walking on egg shells like he was going to burst.

Teddy left to send an owl to Harry shortly after. "Potions book huh? Get that idea from your namesake?" James pulled Al's covers up to help his shivering.

Al chuckled softly, "I've been talking to Snape's portrait for a while."

"Yeah and look where it got you, Georgia Goyle really?" James figured it was as good a time as any.

"I like her James. But no one will give her a chance. She's not as bad as everyone says." His brother's eyes were pleading with him. Suddenly Al clutched his chest. "I think I'm going be sick."

"Whoa hold on!" James whipped his wand out of his back pocket. "Accio bin!"

Albus got sick just as the bin flew in front of him. "I'll go get the healer." James was starting to get worried. He had seen his brother in the worst when he was younger. Albus use to have horrible night terrors from being tortured, but this is worse. They were closer when they were younger, but drifted apart while James was away at Hogwarts the previous year.

The healer came in and gave Albus some draught of peace and something for nausea. It wasn't long after that he fell into a deep sleep. "How is he this morning?" Harry asked with his arm wrapped around his wife.

"He woke up for an hour or two, but got the chills and sick. The healers gave him something and he's been out ever since." Teddy explained. At this point both James and Teddy were tired.

"I got your owl. The healers are looking the poison over and hopefully they can adjust his potion." Harry and Ginny were both still concerned about Albus. "Go home get some sleep. You both look dead on your feet."

**Review please! :) Is it sad that I'm torturing Albus in my story and putting a smiley right after? **


	13. Potter Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

**Potter Manor**

It was a week later and nothing had changed. Christmas was just around the corner and Ginny was having her parents and siblings help out. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" The healer inquired. "Can I have a word out in the hall."

Ginny gave Harry a worried glance before getting up. "After much consideration on your son's condition the other healers and I think it best to discharge Albus tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But he hasn't improved at all! If anything he's worse!" Ginny was all strung up. Harry put a comforting hand on her back.

The healer looked as if she knew this was unorthodox. "We've looked over the poison several times and we cannot find a reason for this reaction. We think that Albus would make more strides in a home environment. He's been on bed rest for over a month. He's got a lot on his mind and a lot of time to dwell on it." She explained.

"You think he's making himself sick?" Ginny couldn't believe this woman.

Harry tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Thank you." He interrupted.

"Harry I can't believe you just her leave! She didn't explain anything." Ginny cried into his jacket.

Harry saw James and Lily appear at the end of the hall. "What's wrong?" Lily's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Their mum wiped her face before taking Lily's hand and leading her to the tea room. "I don't understand. Al hasn't gotten better. Why are they releasing him?" Harry could tell that James was worried. They all were.

"The healers think being in the hospital this long is hindering your brother's recovery." James even more confused.

"They're giving up on him aren't they?" James's temper flared. He couldn't believe that all the magic in the world couldn't help his brother.

His dad took his shoulders forcing him to meet his eyes. "They are not giving up. They have simply decided to try a new approach. Now let's talk about your plans for Christmas. Your sister said something about the Longbottom's." James knew his dad was trying to cheer him up.

"Well the plan involved St. Mungo's, but I was thinking since we usually go over to Gran's they could come to us. I mean I know it will be crazy, but I doubt Al will be up for apparation or floo yet." Harry nodded in agreement.

The aurors had caught Halzer and interrogated him. Harry was certain he knew nothing about the attacks on his son. The next few days were chaos around the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. Teddy was staying over in James room to help out and people were in and out all day. Al spent most of his time sleeping or reading like he had done during his fourth year and during his silent period.

"Hey can you help me with my potions homework?" Al nodded and put his book down on the bed next to him.

Al still felt weak. He was able to make it to the bathroom and sit up without help, but coughs, shakes, and gets sick daily. "I can come back later if you're not feeling well." She could see that he was exhausted. Dark rings encircled his eyes and he was as pale as a ghost.

"Lily! What did Mum tell you?" James barked. "If you want help with your potions essay ask Uncle George."

"James it's fine I'm not going to break. What's the essay over Lils?" James raised his hands in defeat and left the room.

Al was sick of people being worried about him. Both Georgia and Scorpius had been begging for him to ask his parents to let them visit. Somehow he just didn't see it ending well.

"Mum?" He asked as she tucked him in more. "Would it be alright if I had some friends over?"

"These friends wouldn't be Goyle and Malfoy would they?" She asked like she already knew the answer. He just nodded not meeting her eyes. "I'll have to talk to your father. I think we all agreed that some separation would be good for a while."

A few days later Al was feeling better. He even managed to come downstairs for a solid meal and help Lily with some homework in the family room. "Lily this is a simple cure for boils. Don't over think it too much." He urged.

"It's only simple to you because you're a savant for potions, Al." She agreed again.

Albus got up not wanting to argue anymore. "On that note I'm going to the lou." He was halfway to the bathroom when he collapsed rasping for breath.

Once he managed to get himself up he leaned on the bathroom counter. Instantly sick came up and covered the sink in blood. His legs gave out making him fall onto the cold mustard tile.

James, Fred, and Uncle George were thinking up pranks for the next term when they hear a crash. "Lily? That better not be your potion exploding!" Teddy yelled from the kitchen.

"Me? I thought it was you guys setting off fireworks." Lily said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Al?" Fred inquired.

Lily shrugged, "He's in the lou."

James was the first one to dart out of the kitchen and into the hall lavatory. The last time the family had heard a crash like that was the night Albus got sick for the first time. "Al!" He screamed banging on the door. There was no response. Teddy flicked his wand causing the door to swing open. Albus was laying on the floor passed out old with blood running the front of his shirt and face.

All their owls were out of the house. "Al!" James hollered slapping his brother's face without a response.

"Teddy let's get cleaned up him cleaned up and back to bed. James owl your parents as soon as Marauder returns." Uncle George whisked his wand to float Albus back into his bed.

That night everyone was on edge. Albus had woken up, but was weaker than before and was having trouble keeping food down. He had already been having trouble maintaining his weight. Al was skinny as it was, but because of all the sickness he had become almost skeleton like and now he had started vomiting only blood.

There was a small knock at James door before the light streamed in from the hall. "Can I sleep with you?" James smirked at how Lily still acted like a five year old even though she was in her third year at Hogwarts now.

James wrapped his arms around his sister. Teddy was staying over at Victorie's house this weekend so the room felt empty. Lily started to shake slightly and James knew she was crying. Finding Albus like that a few days ago had been hard on her.

"What's the matter?" He tried to sound as nice as possible considering it was 1:00 AM.

"I don't want Al to die." She wiped the tears away with the sheets.

James and Albus had never really had a close relationship. They didn't hate each other, but never got along. James always saw Al as a baby. Before he got sick he was quiet and suppressed. Then he was always sick, weak, and whiny. Now James was seeing the complete opposite. He didn't even know his own brother. Even though Al was physically incapable of doing things he still insisted on people treating him as nothing was wrong. He kept fighting and refused for people to pity him.

"Do you ever talk to Al when we're at school?" James never did unless he had to. Albus never liked pranks. They had nothing in common other than their last name and house at Hogwarts.

She pulled her orange tabby cat Willow onto the bed who had followed her in the room without James noticing. "Of course. How do you think I'm passing potions? He's always in the library with Rose or in the astronomy tower with Georgia or Scorpius. Do you?"

"Not unless I have to." There was a silent pause as they both thought about the past couple of days. "What's he like? I mean around the Slytherin's?"

Lily faced him thinking hard. "Kind of like he does around us. He's still shy and quiet. Scorpius is crazy hyper though. I think that's why they are such good friends. Georgia is kind of cold, but I think Al gets her in some weird way. Rose still doesn't like her and it's been weeks since they started dating."

"Why didn't he tell me?" James envied his sister's relationship with Al. She was so close to him. Most younger brothers go to their big brother's for advice. James always went to Teddy for advice. The last time Al actually asked him for a favor was his third year.

Lily shrugged, "He thinks you hate him. Playing pranks on him, fighting with his friends, picking on him."

"I don't." Lily hugged her brother.

"Then tell him that." She knew he and Al James had fought a lot in the past year. James was always the prankster. Blood of the Marauders is what their dad called it.

The past couple weeks James had been nice and sweet. "I just never realized how hard I am on him. When he used to get sick I always told him to stop whining. I knew he couldn't help it, but I always thought he over played it to get attention."

"Al hates being sick. Why else would he lie about his potion not working? He just wants people to stop worrying about him all the time." That night there were terrible storms that made the whole house restless.

**Review please! More torture to come! Sadly I am coming to the end of what I have written so updates will be a little less speedy. :(**


	14. Brothers

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing!**

**Brothers**

When Lily and James woke up that morning it was still pouring outside. The faint smell of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage hung in the air. "Morning Mum, Dad." Lily said hugging her dad.

"Do you have to work today?" James asked his dad who normally would have been gone by now.

Harry shook his head. "Your brother's got an appointment so I took the day off."

"An appointment for what?" His parents seemed more avoidant than usual.

"Al's isn't showing the improvement the healers expected. If anything he's getting more weak. Your mother and I are looking into alternative solutions." Their parents exchanges thoughtful glances.

Lily looked at her father expecting an explanation. "What type of alternate solutions? Like the dark arts?" James couldn't believe his parents would even consider it.

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "But there are other healers out there that try more experimental methods."

"So you guys are just looking for a second opinion?" James felt better instantly.

Christmas was the worst it had ever been. Everyone was tired, grumpy, and depressed. Albus wasn't really ready for visitors and slept through the holidays and his sixteenth birthday. He received letters from his friends, but didn't respond. Harry and Ginny were about at the end of their rope. They were lost on what to do for their son. It was a position that would make any parent cringe, the idea of losing a child. Albus had already been through and overcome so much in his young life. Much like Harry had. The healers at St. Mungo's still had no solution for the worsening of Albus's condition and the experimental healers took more time and money with no results. Harry even convinced Madam Pomfrey to come take a look at Albus.

"Potter your son's condition was unique as it was. To survive and outstand the cruciatus curse just once, but twice. Then these side effects. I'm afraid all I can do for Albus is to make him more comfortable." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Al however had a plan and it didn't involve sitting around to die. Well it was more of an alternative if he was dying solution than a plan. He had been in pain for weeks and his siblings would be heading off the Hogwarts soon without him. Why did bad things always happened to him just when he was starting to be normal and happy. He knew the reality that faced him dead on, he was going to die. His parents and family had built up a thick wall to shield against anyone that told them different. Albus didn't blame them, no parent should have to bury their son.

"Harry he isn't even writing his friends back anymore." Ginny felt like she had been crying for weeks.

Harry stared into the fire place before turning to his wife. "There has to be something we're missing." He refused to believe that his son was going to die at sixteen.

"Maybe Al knows something we don't or he forgot an ingredient when he was writing the potion down." Teddy suggested.

James snorted, "Since when does Albus mess up on a potion."

Harry had to agree. Albus never skipped a beat when it came to potions. According to Slughorn he knew more than most seventh years. "What about Malfoy's?" Ron wondered. "They're a sketchy bunch."

Harry shook his head, "No Albus hasn't ever been over to the Malfoy's. As far as I know he's only talked to Draco once."

"Bloody hell!" James felt like an idiot.

"What?" Harry demanded at his sons' outrage.

James had never even considered telling his parents that Albus spend time over at the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy was a governor of Hogwarts which meant he spent loads of time up at the school. "Albus went over to the Malfoy's third year. I never thought anything of it. But Lucius spends a lot of time up at the school. He got his post as governor back. I forgot that Rose mentioned it at the start of term."

"That still doesn't prove that he hurt Al." Hermione insisted. "It's just speculation."

Harry hated the idea of pissing off Lucius Malfoy. Since Scorpius and Albus had become friends their families had been quite pleasant with each other. "What about Gregory Goyle? He still seems to hold a grudge." Hermione took her husband's hand.

"It can't hurt to interrogate them Harry. If they want revenge they'll probably admit they were involved." Teddy wanted to get Harry out of the house. He knew his godfather was putting on a brave front for Ginny.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked for the millionth time.

Albus could tell she was scared to leave him alone. It's not like he minded. Lily was one of the few people who was treating him like a human. "Can you go get dad? I wanted to ask him if they're done with my potions book." His little sister rolled his eyes. That book was like a comfort blanket.

Harry wasn't shocked when Lily announced that Al wanted to see him. Albus and Harry had been spending a lot of time together. It pained Harry to shake Albus awake once he entered the room. "Lily said you needed me?"

"Are you done with my potions book?" It hurt Albus to talk.

Harry sat down on the bed next to his son. "The aurors are still looking over it for anything that could have caused this type of reaction. It may take a while." He knew Albus was likely to never see his book again.

"If it was a mistake I made they would have found it already." Al insisted.

Harry sighed, "Al I don't want you to worry about this right now. You focus on getting better. We will handle the rest."

"Better?" Albus huffed. "Dad I can't even walk without falling over. I can't even eat. You are kidding yourselves if you think I am going to survive this."

Harry stood up and glared down at Albus. "I never want to hear you say that again. We are going to find out a way to help you." Then without another word his father stormed out of the room.

Al knew his father wasn't mad at him. He was hurt that Al was willing to give up when everyone still was holding on. In the next few days Harry would be taking James and Lily to King's Cross to finish the year. Albus would once again be left at home.

"Dad if it's too much trouble I can apparate with Lily. That way Mum doesn't have to be alone with Al for so long." James offered.

Harry placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I think not resuming our daily lives is a mistake. Us treating Albus like he's glass is not going to make him better. We need to accept the fact that your brother wants to be treated normal." As much as it hurt Harry to admit it Albus was right.

"Should I say goodbye to Al tonight or tomorrow?" James had been purposely ignoring his brother since he had come home. He never knew what to say to him.

"He will mostly be asleep tomorrow morning, but you could always wake him up. That's what Lily did tonight." Harry suggested.

James clenched his jaw at the thought of waking his brother up. He hated seeing his brother when he was sick. After the night Teddy and him had taken care of Albus in the hospital he knew he couldn't be the same around his brother. He just felt like breaking down in front of him. Albus deserved to be strong and happy. James was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was at Al's door.

"Did you lose a bet?" Al smirked keeping his eyes closed.

James couldn't help, but laugh at his brother's half-witted attempt at a joke. "No I just needed to say goodbye. Lily and I are heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow." He could feel himself rambling.

"You don't have to feel guilty James. It's not your fault this is happening." His little brother reassured him.

James took a seat on the bed next to Al. Things had gotten better between them since Albus had been poisoned. Even though James had been boycotting of all subjects Albus his brother knew he cared. "I should have said something to Dad about you visiting the Malfoy's or about the potions you made." James couldn't help, but blame himself. Albus was a fifth year and James wanted to be an auror.

"Yeah and I could have said no to Slughorn when he asked for the untraceable poison. We all make mistakes James. So shut up and stop being a prat. Me being sick has nothing to do with you." Albus had to stop to catch his breath.

James couldn't help, but smile at his brother. Albus was so much smarter than him. Even when he is sick he makes more sense than James ever could. "Want to play some wizard's chess before bed?" Even though Al was sick he still loved to play games.

**3 Review3**


	15. Secret Letters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! **

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone for slacking off on this story. I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays! Unfortunately I did not. My Grandfather passed away last Thursday and the funeral was yesterday, the day before my birthday. It has been sad and stressful. Good news is that I am back to writing! **

**Secret Letters**

The idea of going to Hogwarts without Al was nothing new. Lily knew that he would probably never return to Hogwarts. "Dad you'll let us know if you find anything out about Al right?" James must have had the same thing on his mind as her.

"I know these past few months have been hard. You two focus on school and you're Mum and I will take care of your brother." Harry hated telling them to forget about their brother.

Lily hugged her dad before getting in the scarlet train. "You will tell him to write though won't you?" She pleaded.

Albus used to write her a bunch before his fifth year. Now he rarely wrote anyone back. Even Georgia and Scorpius his best friends hadn't heard from him in weeks. Lily didn't want this to happen to her. "Of course, now hurry up the trains about to leave." Her father urged.

"Do you think Al will write back?" Lily inquired as she stroked Willow.

James shrugged. Before Al got sick the Potter siblings usually sat in separate compartments on the Hogwart's Express. "I'm not sure he will even read our owls." He always wondered why Al had cut his friends off. Maybe it was easier on him to be alone.

"You don't think he's given up do you?" Lily's constant questions were starting to piss James off. How was he supposed to know what went on inside Al's head.

"Lily shut up!" James barked.

Shortly after his outburst Lily got up and left. Lily had no idea why James was being such a prat. You would think he was the only one losing a brother.

"He probably just feels guilty about how bad he treated Al before he got sick." Rose reasoned as she continued reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the hundredth time.

"Doesn't mean he has to be a prat." Lily argued.

Scorpius held his tongue. Although James and Scorpius thoroughly hated each other he knew Rose and Lily still looked up to him. "It's James what did you expect?" Georgia had been colder since Albus had cut them off.

Rose rolled her eyes before looking over at Lily. "I'm sure James didn't mean to snap at you." She comforted. "He has a lot on his mind with Albus and NEWTS."

Lily was pretty sure James was not going to study for NEWTS. With their dad being who he was there was no way James would be denied auror training. James wasn't the worrying type. The train ride to Hogsmeade seemed to last forever thanks to the silence. Georgia and Rose disliked each other, Lily was angry with James, and Scorpius didn't want to be involved.

"I swear our kids." Ginny laughed waving the letter at Harry.

Harry smirked grabbing the letter before kissing his wife. "I'm surprised it isn't Lily. It took me forever to get her on the train."

Ginny knew that James was more concerned for Albus than he had let show. The two boys had spent the previous night playing games until she threatened James with a bogey hex. "Harry!" She scolded. "Don't read James's letter to Al."

"If he didn't want me to read it he shouldn't have sent them together." Harry dawdled.

Albus had been asleep most of the day due to James keeping him up late. He could feel the sick coming up in his throat as he attempted to sit up. "Feeling sick?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

He didn't trust himself to speak without getting sick. "James sent you a letter. I'll put it on you nightstand ok." He nodded as she left the room.

Normally it would be weird for James to be writing. Especially to Albus. He must have made someone mad already. After he finished throwing up he grabbed the owl from the bedside table.

_Al,_

_We just got on the train and Lily is already asking a million questions. How can such a little girl be so irritating? You would think she was a ruddy first year. How is everything at home? Are Mum and Dad being annoying? It blows that you have to stay home alone. Feel better and write back as soon as you can. You may also want to write Lily. Before I stun her out of aggravation! Well I better get going Fred and Lysander have plans to set off fireworks in one of the carriages. _

James

Al laughed as he read through his brother's letter. Lily and James got on each other's nerves. Since he had gotten home he refused to respond to letters. It was easier if people didn't hang on to him. A sharp pain grew in his chest every time he thought about his friends. He missed them, especially Georgia.

_James,_

_Lily is just worried. You shouldn't be so short with her. Mum and Dad are both fine. Dad is going away on a mission tomorrow so Mum is cleaning everything. I felt a little better today. I think last night helped. It's been a while since I have stayed up that long or late. Mum hasn't hollered at me like that in a long time. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. Setting off fireworks? Really? You haven't even gotten to the castle and you're pulling pranks._

_Al_

After he was too tired to write anymore he set it by his bed for Marauder to take. Considering he had only gotten sick twice today he was thrilled. Al knew it was because he had been asleep for so long.

"Is this your letter for James?" His father inquired.

All he could do was nod again. "I have a letter for him too. Is it alright if I sent yours with Hawk?" Harry knew Albus wouldn't care, but he thought it polite to ask.

Albus nodded in agreement. "You're going to be sick again aren't you?" He could see the disgust riddled across his face.

Harry was excited when he saw that Albus had wrote his brother back so quick. James must know something that he doesn't. Hawk was preening himself in the kitchen when Harry gave him the letters. He wasn't as brilliant as Hedwig, but he still cared about impressing him. "These are for James and Lily."

James was thrilled when he got a letter back from Albus. He didn't expect one so fast. His brother must be bored. "I can't believe Dad is going on a mission right now." Lily whined.

"He still has to work Lily." James rebutted as he read his brother's letter.

The next couple of days were bad for Albus. His dad was away on a mission and his mum was freaking out. "Honey you need to eat something." Ginny begged.

Just the smell of food was enough to make Albus sick. It scared him. He hadn't eaten a solid meal in weeks and yet he felt completely full. "I can't, it smells awful." He said as he pushed the plate away.

"At least try it! Even if you throw it up it will be better than an empty stomach." Ginny wanted to pull her hair out. Harry and Neville were better with Albus than she was.

As soon as Al tried to take a bite he felt like he was going to be sick. He knew he needed to eat, but he hated the texture and smell. His dad even tried putting a cloaking spell on the food. It helped a little, but he still got sick.

"Did you have fun with your brother the other night?" She asked trying to distract him from the food.

"We played wizard's chess." He coughed.

Ginny hated that Albus was sick, but was glad that it was bringing James and him closer. When the boys were younger they got along fine. It wasn't until James went to Hogwarts that they grew apart. Albus felt gross after he ate. Granted it was only a few bites, but that was a lot for him. He actually managed to keep it down too.

"How is he today?" Hermione had just apparated in from the ministry.

Ginny smiled, "He managed to eat some. We'll see how long he can keep it down."

"Did you tell him about Goyle's trail?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry and I meant to tell him, but then he started to feel better. We didn't want to drudge up what happened." She explained.

Hermione could understand why they were hiding it from Albus. "Ginny he deserves to know who did this to him. Whether it's his best friend's father or not." She lectured.

"Does Rose and Hugo know?" Ginny needed to know if she should write to Lily. Harry had already told Teddy and James who had imperioused Professor Slughorn.

"Ron and I thought it best to talk to you two first. We didn't want rumors reaching James and Lily before they were told." Hermione thought of everything.

Harry and Ginny had suspected Goyle for a while. Unfortunately it wasn't until Draco Malfoy came forward that they had proof. Draco had been trying his best to protect Georgia from the truth, but it was becoming difficult.

"How is Al?" Rose felt like she had barely seen her cousin at all.

Lily didn't know how her brother was doing. She had been writing to him with no response. "He won't write back. My dad said he would talk to him, but I'm not sure if he got the chance before the mission came up." She shrugged.

"I think he's been writing to James." Scorpius concluded.

Lily and Rose both snorted simultaneously. "Sweetheart if you're going to start lying at least make it believable." Rose scolded.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He had seen Bandit around Hogwarts several times this year. Always with James. Bandit rarely left Al's side unless he was ordered. Something was going on with Albus that he didn't want anyone else to know. Maybe Albus had known it was Gregory Goyle who ordered the attack on him all along. Scorpius's father had told him. They had been trying to keep it away from Georgia, but it was hard. She practically lived with them. They made up some story about her father having to leave for business in the states. This of course was a lie since he was not in Azkaban awaiting his trail.

**Review please!**


	16. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! Now I have to warn you that this chapter is VERY sad. This is pretty much word for word what happened with my grandfather before he passed. Albus's situation just reminded me so much of his that I had to pull from my own experiences. **

**Goodbyes**

_James,_

_Today I overheard Mum and Hermione talking about the trail. They still don't know you told me. I'm scared that if they wait too long Slughorn and Mr. Malfoy will not testify. How is the studying coming for NEWTS. I can help you with potions if you want? After all I am the best. Lily has been writing to me often, but I just don't have the energy to respond. You all need to let go and accept that I'm not going to get better. Please tell her that I don't want her to worry about me._

_Albus_

James held his breath as he read through his brothers letter. He hated when his brother told them to give up on him. Albus will always be his little brother no matter what happened. He crumbled up the letter and fought the urge to throw it into the fireplace.

"James?" A soft voice whispered as a hand touched his shoulder.

He looked up at his cousin. "Is that a letter from Albus?" Rose inquired.

James was never great at being serious. Even though it was his middle name. "Yeah it came this morning." He said handing the letter to her.

Rose knew that Albus had been seriously ill, but she hadn't heard from him since Christmas. "I'm sure he's just having a bad day." She comforted kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her optimism. "I'm scared for him. What he'll miss? How Lily will take it? I can't even imagine showing her this owl." Rose knew that this had been hard on everyone. If Hugo was as sick as Albus she would be driving herself insane too.

"Maybe he misses your Dad or he's worried about the trial." James nodded.

"Well he better get over it and fast because Dad is going to get pissed if he says anything like this to Lily or Mum." Rose agreed before leaving for the library.

_Al,_

_Don't ever send me another owl like that again! I know things are hard right now and Dad's away, but don't you dare give up. I will not tell Lily to forget about you and I will not stop worrying about you. You're my little brother so do what I say. I've owled Teddy and asked him to check up on you and Mum. Please talk to him Al. It's killing me that I can't be there right now. _

_James_

It hurt that he had upset James so much. Al knew his family was not ready to let go, but he was. He was tired of fighting the inevitable. There was a small knock on the door as Teddy walked in.

As soon as Teddy had gotten James's letter he headed over to his godfather's house. It was hard to see Albus. He had looked bad when James and Lily had left for Hogwarts, but nothing like now. "Albus sweetheart, Teddy is here to see you." His mum said stroking his jet black hair.

Teddy walked over to the side of Albus's bed and took his hand. "Hey little buddy I'm here." He choked looking at his cousins heavy breathing. "Ginny I don't think he's going to make it much longer. Have you owled Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah he said he's on his way, but that was three days ago. Albus has been asking for him a lot recently."

"He's got a tight grip for someone so weak." Teddy commented pointing to his hand.

"Yeah I think it comforts him." Ginny said feeling the tears running down her cheeks.

After Albus released Teddy's hand he owled James and Lily and told them they needed to come home if they wanted to see Albus one last time. It killed him to write this letter after James specifically sent him to help Albus.

_Teddy,_

_Lily and I will be apparating in as soon as possible. Neville also said he will be coming by later tonight. Did Mum owl Dad or do I need to?" _

_James_

As soon as James got the owl from his god-brother he went to Professor Longbottom's office. He knew he would want to be there for their Mum if nothing else. When James walked into the house he was hugged by his mother.

"Listen I know this is hard, but you both need to decide if you'd like to see your brother again." Ginny sighed trying to be strong.

Hermione who had been there most days recently hugged her. James left to go talked to Teddy and Lily went to see her brother with her Gran. When Lily entered the room it seemed surreal. As if she was in a dream.

Albus was lying on the bed curled up on his side gasping. He seemed to be in so much pain. "He likes it when people hold his hand. Would you like to?" Her Grandfather offered her.

Lily nodded and took her brother's free hand. "Hey Al, it's Lily. I'm here okay. Everything's going to be fine."

He nodded in response to her voice, but gave no other signs of recognition. Even though it had only been a few weeks since James and her left for Hogwart's it seemed as if he had gotten worse.

"I don't know what to do?" James admitted leaning on the kitchen counter.

Teddy shrugged, "Well you either want to say goodbye to him or you don't. He'll understand no matter what you decide. But I think he would like to see you."

"I thought you said he was out of it." James rebutted.

"He is in and out James. Sometimes he makes jokes then other times he barely even acknowledges you." Teddy knew James was having trouble deciding what to do.

James was lost on what to do. "Jamie Al's been asking for you." Arthur said placing a hand on his shoulder.

That was all James needed to make up his mind about seeing his brother. "Come on, I'll go up with you." Teddy offered.

It was a completely different mood upstairs. His Mum and Hermione were whispering softly in the corner about their Dad. James wondered if he was going to make it. Lily was sitting next to Albus's bed holding his hand and talking to him about Hogwarts. If it wasn't for his brother's chest moving deeply James would have thought he was already dead.

"Al, James is here." Lily whispered.

Albus opened his eyes to see his brother next to him. James took free hand instinctually. "Hey kid, I thought I said no trouble." James laughed.

His brother coughed deeply. "I'm glad you came."

James smirked, "You asked, I came. That's my job as a big brother."

It seemed as if hours had passed even though he had only been in the room a few minutes. "Dad?" Albus hollered. "Dad?"

James glanced over at his mother for help. Had Albus been screaming out for people often? He appeared to be in so much pain. The only thing that seemed to be helping having contact with people.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Albus croaked loudly. "Goodbye!"

James breath caught in his throat and he had to release his brother's hand from shock. Lily who had now started crying ran to hug her grandfather. It was heartbreaking to hear her brother saying goodbye so finally.

Ginny rubbed Albus's arm lightly. "It's alright sweetie your father will be here soon. Just a little longer." James could see the tears in his mother's eyes. He wrapped his arm around his mother to comfort her. Then took his brothers hand again.

They wanted this to be over for him. James knew just by looking at his mum that she wanted him to let go. He wouldn't though. He was waiting for their Dad to get home. "Ginny I'll go owl Kingsley again. See if he's heard anything new from Harry." Teddy said leaving the room to find a piece of parchment and an owl.

"Man he sure has a grip for being so weak." James chuckled.

Neville nodded, "That's what Teddy and I said."

After everything got a settled and James, Lily, and Teddy had gone to sleep Madam Pomfrey stopped by to check on Albus. She said his breathing was very shallow and she didn't expect it to be much longer. She tried to give him a dreamless draft and some draught of peace, but he refused. Ginny knew he was waiting for Harry to get home. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's parents had pretty much been staying at the Potter Manor until Harry would arrive.

That night Ginny forced Neville to slip Albus some draught of peace for the pain. She couldn't take his screaming. There was nothing she could do to get Harry here faster. Her only fear was that he wasn't going to make it in time to see Albus one last time. Molly and Arthur stayed up the entire night with their grandson so Ginny could get some sleep.

It was around three in the morning when Harry flooed into the potter manor. Arthur greeted him with a firm handshake. "I'll wake Ginny, you go see Al."

Harry was left with no time to argue. He knew from the urgent owls he was receiving from home and the minister that he needed to get home. His worse fear was that he wasn't going to make it in time to see his son again.

Molly kissed Albus's forehead before stepping aside so Harry could sit next to his son. "I'm so sorry son." Harry whispered. "I wanted to be here sooner."

Albus reached out and grabbed his father's hand that wasn't stroking his hair. "I know. You're the last one. I'm glad you could finally make it Dad." Ginny came to hold Albus's free hand.

That night Harry and Ginny stayed up with their son hoping that he would pass peacefully. Harry got him to agree to take more draught of peace and dreamless draught before he went to sleep again.

"I was worried I wasn't going to make it in time." Harry admitted kissing his wife. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you."

Ginny kissed him again. She had been so preoccupied with Albus she forgot to greet him. "You got here as soon as you could. He knows that. He's been waiting for you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did James and Lily get to see him?" Harry inquired.

Ginny nodded, "They apparated yesterday morning after Teddy owled them. James wasn't sure he wanted to see him for a while, but then Al started asking for him."

Harry stroked his son's hand. "Yeah he has a way of bringing out the best in James lately."

They stayed up talking to Neville, Arthur, and Molly for a while before going to sleep. Ginny wanted to stay in the room with Albus in case he needed them for something. That night was the most peacefully Albus had had in many weeks.

**Great now I need tissues! Review please! Sorry for making you cry if I did. I needed to let my emotions out with this chapter!**


	17. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! J.K. Rowling owns it all!**

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry about the depressing chapter. This chapter is also sad unfortunately. Once again I pulled from my own experiences! Hope you all have some tissues :( **

**Memories**

The next day Molly cooked lunch for everyone and a few other relatives came over. Most of them didn't visit Albus, but were there for support. Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Teddy, Arthur, Molly, and Neville mainly stayed with Albus on and off. That afternoon things got worse.

James and Lily were sitting next to Albus talking with Teddy when he started gagging. "Al, what do you need?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulders.

Lily held her brother's hand tighter as James draped his arm around her. They all were trying to find what Albus was hanging on for. He was ready. He had said goodbye to everyone. The gagging continued as Albus hands grabbed the sheets.

"I'm dying!" He muttered endlessly. Ginny took Harry's hand tightly.

"We know honey. We know. Just let go. We'll be okay. It's time." Ginny comforted him.

"He's suffering. Can't we give him something?" Lily begged.

"I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if she can give him something else." Uncle George offered leaving the room. Not many people wanted to watch their relative go in such a painful way.

Harry kept his hand on his son's shuttering shoulder. "You kids don't need to see this. He understands. Why don't you and Teddy take Lily to his place for the night." Harry didn't want Lily and James to watch their brother suffer. "There isn't anything more you all can do for him."

Lily looked up at James who was now in tears. "Do you want to stay?" Lily questioned as she broke out in tears.

James shook his head, "No, do you?"

Lily shook her head and hugged him. James walked over to his brother and took his hand. "I'll take care of Lily. You don't have to worry about anything. Dad and I will take care of everything." Albus nodded and James ruffled his hair before leaving.

"We love you and we'll be okay Al." Lily said kissing his forehead.

As Teddy, James, and Lily prepared to leave they ran into Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Once they flooed to Teddy's they started the night off with wizard's chess. It was Albus's favorite.

Teddy was slaughtering James. "I just wish it would be over already. I mean what is he waiting for?" James wondered.

Teddy shrugged, "You're mum and dad are wondering the same thing."

"I was almost sure he was going to go before Dad got home." James huffed.

Lily nodded, "Me too. I thought Dad was going to get home and that would be it."

That night James and Lily didn't get to sleep until four in the morning. They stayed awake talking about their brother and how things would be different without him. Why he wasn't moving on. The good times they shared. Like the first time Albus asked James for girl advice. Or when Albus taught Lily to brew a potion to turn James hair purple.

It was difficult for Lily and James to get to sleep. Every time James closed his eyes all he could see was his brother crying out in pain. It terrified him. There was nothing anyone could do for him. James was convinced he wouldn't be able to get any sleep until his brother's suffering was ended.

Lily sat awake on the couch next to her brother. She could tell he was having trouble sleeping too. They knew they needed to sleep, but couldn't. Lily didn't even feel much like eating. She did, but it wasn't satisfying. It seemed like hours before she was finally able to drift into sleep.

It was around seven in the morning when Harry woke Teddy, James, and Lily up. He must have flooed in because he was covered in wet embers. It had stormed bad that night. "Albus just passed away a few minutes ago. It was really peaceful. Neville came in to give him some more potions. Right after your mother took his hand and he was gone."

Lily knew they should be relieved that his pain was over. But she couldn't help the tears from pouring down her cheeks. James, Teddy, and Harry were crying too. James was glad that his father had come to tell them in person.

"Can we see him?" Lily asked. She knew it was weird to ask, but she needed to see he was okay now. When they left yesterday he was in so much pain. She needed to know he was peaceful.

Harry hugged his daughter. "If you want to yes. He doesn't look like you're brother though. It's just a body. Albus, he's not there anymore." She nodded. "Do either of you want to see him?"

Teddy nodded, but James shook his head. About an hour later they returned to the potter manor. Ginny greeted them with big hugs.

Harry took Lily and Teddy up to Albus's bedroom where the body was. Harry didn't really like being in there, but he knew Lily needed him. "He doesn't even look like your brother does he?"

Lily shook her head hugging her father. "But he does look peaceful. Much more than yesterday."

"How long will he be here for?" Teddy asked.

"Not much longer. Arthur is handling the calls to the ministry and St. Mungo's for us. Scorpius and Georgia wanted to come up and do a little Slytherin decorating in his honor. Hopefully it isn't permanent." Harry smirked.

Teddy smiled, "Al would have liked that."

It had seemed weird at the time, but the Malfoy's and Georgia were there. Scorpius and Georgia had wanted to come to perform one of Albus's last demands.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Ron hush their making sure the Slytherin traditions are followed during the funeral." Hermione explained.

James was confused. What was different about Slytherin's? "It's tradition for wizards to be buried with their wands and its tradition for wizards that belong to the Slytherin house to be buried with their robes, crest, ring, and wands. Since Albus passed before he graduated Slughorn made an exception. Plus I have all intentions of enchanting his room emerald and silver." Scorpius admitted smirking.

Harry gave him permission to enchant the room in Slytherin colors in honor of Albus. He would have thought it was an brilliant idea. Unfortunately it would be a temporary reminder of their son until the enchantments wore off.

It was a few days later that the funeral was held at Hogwarts. Although he would be laid to rest in Godric's Hollow next to Harry's parents. Albus had discussed this all with James the night they had stayed up late playing wizard's chess before James had to leave for Hogwarts. James had even given Bandit to Georgia as he had promise his brother.

The funeral was small and only people who knew Albus showed up. It was almost scary how the seats were scattered with green and red. Mostly Slytherin's and Gryffindor's knew Albus. After the funeral there was a small gathering for people at the Malfoy Manor. At first it was going to be done at the Burrow, but Draco and Astoria insisted. Scorpius and Georgia had both been taking Albus's death hard.

"I think Albus would have enjoyed this party." Rose acknowledged.

Georgia snorted, "If Albus was here Scorpius would have already spiked the punch and Professor Slughorn would be singing show tunes. While Albus makes casual small talk with Lucius and Narcissa."

Scorpius and Rose both laughed. "Plus there wouldn't be half as many Gryffindorks." Scorpius insulted.

Rose slapped her boyfriend over the head. It almost felt surreal being at a party with Albus at his side. Even though he had purposely pushed Scorpius out of his life Scorpius understood why. He wouldn't have wanted to see his friend like that.

Georgia was glad that James had kept his promise to his brother and given Bandit to her. He deserved a good home with someone Albus trusted. Even though Georgia's father had murdered her boyfriend she was glad that the Potter's were acting so warm. After all it wasn't her fault her father was an arse.

"I'm happy that Albus told James what he wanted. Everything was so crazy there at the end I completely forgot to ask." Ginny admitted to her husband.

Harry smiled, "I think James and Albus were a lot closer than we thought. I never thought in a million years that he'd give Bandit to Georgia."

"It was Albus's choice and James honored that. I couldn't be more proud." Ginny could feel herself starting to tear up again.

After most of the people cleared off and the Potter's had thanked the Malfoy's they headed home. It was hard going home knowing Albus wouldn't be there for the first time. Everything was going to be different now.

It was strange how empty the house was now that everyone was gone. Astoria had sent the Potter's home with enough food to feed them for a week. It was going to come in handy. Harry and Lily stayed up late playing wizard's chess while Ginny looked through some of Albus's old pictures. There weren't many due to Albus's condition and the many attacks. Camera flashes often scared him as a boy. But that just made more memories pop up.

Neville and Hannah decided to drop by that night for dinner. According to Hannah, Neville was having trouble. Albus was much like a son to him.

"Do you remember the time I set that firecracker off in Lily's room. Albus started flipping out and it took us days to calm him down." James remembered he felt so bad. He never wanted to pull a prank in the house again.

Teddy laughed, "Yeah I think it gave him flashbacks. He got better though especially after he met Georgia and Scorpius."

"He was so strong. Especially after he got sick." Neville liked talking about his godson. Somehow it made it seem like he was with them.

It seemed as if that was how most people were dealing with his death. "I almost feel like that made it worse though. If he hadn't fought so much for us maybe it wouldn't have been so bad at the end." Lily knew her brother had been fighting for a long time.

"I think he knew he wasn't going to make it. When he sent me that owl last week I thought he was just being dramatic." James scoffed.

Harry took a place on the couch next to his wife. He decided to ignore the multiple owls flying into the kitchen. Most of them were sympathy cards or work related. "You kids want to know something I learned during the war. The ones we love are always with us. Even though it seems as if Albus has left us he never will. He's here with your grandparents, Sirius, and Remus." He pointed to his heart.

"Same as your Uncle Fred." Ginny added.

"Well on that heartfelt note I'm starving." James said standing up.

Soon after everyone ate they all headed up for bed. Although it was early it seemed to be the first time the entire family felt at ease. That night Teddy and James shared a room. Lily stayed in Ginny and Harry's room and the Longbottom's went home for the night.

"I think I can actually sleep now." James realized.

Teddy grunted, "Yeah I had trouble getting to sleep the past few days too. Especially before your dad got home."

"Last night every time I started to fall asleep I saw Al." James didn't want to think about his brother being gone. He was still so real and present. After talking with Teddy for a few more minutes he finally fell asleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry about the tear jerker.**


	18. The Potions Book

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing!**

**The Potions Book**

"I think I can actually sleep now." James realized.

Teddy grunted, "Yeah I had trouble getting to sleep the past few days too. Especially before your dad got home."

"Last night every time I started to fall asleep I saw Al." James didn't want to think about his brother being gone. He was still so real and present. After talking with Teddy for a few more minutes he finally fell asleep.

It was the most peaceful night the Potter house had seen in months. Even before Albus got sick he always had nightmares. It was a rarity that Ginny or Harry were able to sleep the entire night. In the morning Ginny got up to finish some cleaning while Harry cooked breakfast. Ginny was just about to finish when someone knocked at the door. Kreacher ran to answer it before she could. Harry didn't want to mention anything to his wife, but Kreacher was having a difficult time with Albus passing. He had grown up helping and taking care of him. Just this morning Harry caught him stealing some of Al's stuff from his room.

"Harry I know is not the most ideal time, but I thought your family would like this returned. Teddy mentioned how much he was asking for it back." Kinsley said handing Harry the old potions book.

It was terrifying to think that Albus's poison had been the cause of all this pain. Harry knew Albus never meant to hurt anyone by creating it or giving it to a professor. "Thank you."

Kingsley patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving. That afternoon when everything had died down skimmed through its contents. No one in the family had ever really seen the inside of the book that their son had clung too. On the outside it appeared to be a beaten and overly used advance potions book. Although inside it was filled with scribbles and scratch outs. It was no wonder it took the ministry ages to riddle through it all. Harry took note of the Half-Blood Prince's signature on the inside cover. How did Albus find Snape's old book? Harry hadn't seen it since the day he was looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem.

"Ugh that elf! Harry I thought you said you had a talk with him? I just caught him taking Albus's trainers." Ginny complained harshly.

"I did Ginny, but it is his way of grieving. It wouldn't hurt to let him have some reminders of Al. We can't just clean him from the house as if he never existed." Harry argued.

Harry knew Ginny was having more trouble than she was letting on. James and Lily had been in their rooms all day packing for Hogwarts. "I know it's just hard looking at his room. All his stuff thinking that he may just come home." Ginny wanted to be strong for James and Lily. She knew they needed time too. "What did the minister want?"

Harry held up Al's old book. "It's Snape's old potion's book that I found sixth year." Harry admitted.

Ginny felt like crying. Her son must have known it belonged to the man he was named after. "How did Albus even figure it out? I surely never told him? Did you?" Ginny inquired.

"No, but James did mention he liked talking to Snape's portrait in the Headmistress's office. Maybe he told him." Harry guessed.

After a talk Harry and Ginny decided it was best to let Kreacher have Albus's room. Albus would have wanted Kreacher to have the space and some of his things. They were very close. It also helped that Albus was the only Slytherin in the Potter manor.

The following morning James and Lily had to apparate back to Hogwarts to finish the term. McGonagall offered them more time, but Harry and Ginny didn't see the point. The more time they had free the more they would think about Albus.

After Harry had seen them off he continued to read through Albus's book. It was scary how much time his son must have poured into it. Granted he had started it three years ago. He was about a third done when he noticed a note written in the binding.

_Unicorn blood-silver/thick=Eternal life_

How would Albus know what unicorn blood looked like and how it was used. On another page there were small conversations between Scorpius, Georgia, and Albus. They were nothing exciting or personal. As Harry continued to turn the pages he noticed several small notes much like the unicorn blood.

_Wings of a Cornish Pixy-light/store venom/cause hallucinations=Death_

_ Aromancuala Venom-rare/untraceable=In large doses fatal_

_ Talon of a Banshee- rare/cause hallucinations/sensitivity to light/fills the lungs with fluid/increase infection=Death_

_ Scale of a Hungarian Horntail- hard/thick=Good for keeping poisons in bloodstream_

_ Root of the Quipped Cactus- soft/blue/cleaner=Hides traces of ingredients in most poisons _

The more Harry read the more he could piece together the poison that Albus had created. It seemed as if the list of ingredients never ended. Not all of them surrounded the poison. Some were cures for the common cold, dreamless draught, and alternations that Harry had made to the originals. Albus even had an entire page dedicated to the potions Lily and him had been working on together. He was keeping down things he's told her and adjustments he had helped her with. On another page there was a list of explosive ingredients. Then there was a note written across the top of the page in capitals.

_GIVE TO JAMES_

Harry lightly tugged on the page until it was released from the bonding. Albus had made this page specifically for his brother. It was like Albus was telling Harry exactly what had intended on doing once he got his book back. Was this why Al had been so insistent on getting it back?

"Harry! You told me you would help me today and all you've done is sit there and stare at that book." Ginny barked.

"I know I just got a little side tracked." Harry responded still staring at the page.

Ginny couldn't understand what was so intriguing about an ancient smelly book. Even if their son had practically slept with it. She grabbed the book away as her husband shot her an evil look. "Harry reading this book isn't going to bring our son back. I know you miss him. We all miss him, but obsessing over what we may have missed isn't going to resurrect him." Ginny gasped.

"Honey Albus left James a page." Harry handed her the page that he had torn out.

"So your thinking there is a reason Albus wanted the book back so bad." Ginny had to admit it made sense. For the past few weeks before Harry had left for the mission Albus had asked him for the book every day.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what Albus needed the book for. All I know is that he must have had a reason for wanting it back."

Ginny skimmed over the page that Albus had wanted James to have. "He wanted to give him a list of ingredients?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Harry laughed, "Highly flammable and explosive ingredients. It's a Albus's _corrected_ potion commonly found in firework displays."

"Great now he's going to blow the house up." She complained. Harry doubted that James needed homemade fireworks in order to blow up the house.

James, Fred, and Lysander were up late in the common room thinking of pranks when Marauder flew in.

_James,_

_ I hope Lily and you got back safely and all is well. Your mother is out of her mind with cleaning and I am avoiding her_. _I think she is trying to keep herself preoccupied. Kreacher however has been disappearing with your brother's items all day. If there is anything you or Lily would like please let us know before it vanishes. Speaking of your brother's stuff Minister Shacklebolt stopped by this morning to give us Al's potions book. I enclosed a page I think Al meant for you to have. If I'm not mistaken it is an alteration of the fireworks potion your Uncle George brews for his shop. Please be careful if you decide to try it!_

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

_ P.S. Please keep an eye on your sister for us._

James unfolded the old page that had been torn out. He had never even considered snooping in his brother's potions book. Of course they hadn't even known about it until the ministry confiscated it. Maybe this was why Al had been asking for his book so much. Across the top of the page read;

_GIVE TO JAMES_

He felt his chest tighten as he looked at his brother's handwriting. James was convinced his brother would never write to him again. As he ran his eyes over the page a smiled appear on his face. This was going to be the biggest, brightest explosion he'd ever seen.

_Dad,_

_ Please do not tell Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny we are writing. James and I were wondering if you would send us a few of the fireworks from the shop? Albus left James an ingredient list and we were hoping you'd be willing to help us out. Some of the items we've never even heard of. _

_ Fred_

_Needed Ingredients_

_Huggle Seeds_

_Nose Hairs of a Kipper_

_Lower Roosts of an Filiur Tree_

_Fang of a Cornish Pixie_

_Tail Scale of a Merperson_

James was on his way up to the owlery when he ran into a couple snogging. "Lily? Avery?" He was going to be sick. The idea of his sister with a Slytherin.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As you can see things are getting much happier and hopefully funnier.**


	19. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Hello Readers! Just to clear a few things up! One of your fellow readers pointed out that Umbridge and Parkinson's kids would not have those last names. So TRUE! It completely slipped my mind. I have gone back through and corrected. Umbridge is now Carrow and Parkinson is now Avery! The first names are the same!**

**Confessions**

James was on his way up to the owlery when he ran into a couple snogging. "Lily? Avery?" He was going to be sick. The idea of his sister with a Slytherin.

"James? What are you doing here?" Lily said pulling away from her boyfriend.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing sucking face with this snake?" James hollered.

Avery snorted, "That's rich coming from you. Haven't you dated the whole Gryffindor house?"

Before Lily even knew what happened James had Patrick by his robes. "James! Stop it now! He's my boyfriend!" She cried.

"Boyfriend?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he entered an alternate dimension where dating death eaters was fun?

"Patrick can you give me some time with my brother? I'll see you in potions." Lily hated to push him away, but she knew how James was.

Patrick nodded before leaving. "Albus set us up last term before he got sick." Lily explained.

"Oh so Albus approved of you snogging a guy three years older than you! We'll that's bloody brilliant!" James argued.

Lily couldn't believe how irrational James was being. "He's only a year older! Patrick is a sixth year!" It was hard for her to control her anger anymore. "And I really like him so please don't screw it up."

James sighed, "Do Mum and Dad know?"

This situation went against everything he stood for as a Gryffindor. How could Al do something like this without warning me? Did that kid want me to die before I got my dream job? "I planned on telling them, but then Al got worse and I never really found the right time." Lily admitted. "So what are you going to the owlery for?"

"Dad wrote and I just wanted to make sure he got it before Kreacher get full rein over Al's stuff." James shook his head. Kreacher was such a weird elf.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean before Kreacher takes over Al's stuff?" Al had only been gone two weeks and already things were different.

James thought that their dad would have written Lily too. "Dad wrote me. Kreacher is having a hard time with Al. He misses him so Mum and Dad agreed to let him keep a few reminders. Dad just wanted to double check to make sure we didn't want anything before Kreacher goes too crazy." Kreacher and James had never really gotten along.

"Oh well I guess I need to write Dad too. I was going to ask Mum for Al's books. Especially the ones about potions." Lily wanted to cry. It seemed strange that the only piece she wanted of her brother was the books he loved to read.

James could tell by the expression on Lily's face that she was upset. "I know. I told Dad I wanted Al's chess set. It was really the only thing that I could think of that we shared." He hugged Lily who still looked like she was going to cry.

"I better go. Your NEWTS are starting soon and I need to write to Mum and Dad." She hugged her brother back before going to find Patrick.

Even though Patrick barely knew Albus he was still easier to talk to than James. Georgia had recently started dating Mackenzie Flint while Rose and Scorpius were inseparable. After Lily finished writing to her mum she headed to potions. She didn't listen to a thing Professor Whipple said.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked after he ran up catch up with her.

Lily could feel the tears run down her cheeks before she even started talking. Patrick pulled her into a hug. "I know you miss him." He whispered.

"I had to write my parents today and tell them what of his stuff I wanted. Our house elf who is old and a little crazy has been stealing Al's stuff. Why did Al have to die he didn't do anything wrong? He barely even spoke until two years ago!" She hated yelling at her boyfriend. It wasn't his fault Albus got sick.

When they got to the great hall for lunch they found the most distant seats from their house mates and relatives. Patrick hated seeing Lily so upset. He had never lost anyone that close before. Albus was a friend. Especially the past year when he had asked Albus for dating advice.

James had been studying for his NEWTS ever since he had returned to Hogwarts. And it was all Boiling down to the following week. He desperately wished he would have let Al tutor him in potions. Maybe then he'd know what Professor Whipple was talking about. That's when it hit him. Al still could tutor him.

_Dad,_

_I was wondering if I could borrow Albus's potions book through NEWTS. Potions is killing me. _

_James_

Harry packaged up packaged up the book as soon as he got James's letter and attached it to Marauder and Hawk.

_James,_

_I got your owls. The book is attached. Your mum and I would be happy to save the chess set and books for Lily and you. Since we allowed Kreacher to sleep in Albus's room he hasn't been stealing as much stuff. Let us know if you think of anything else. Good luck on your NEWTS! I know you'll do well. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. I would take a look at pages 23-28. Your brother marked some things that you may find helpful while you study._

That weekend James spent most of his time reading through his brother's potions book. It was amazing that a fifth year knew this much about one subject. I guess being bed ridden for so long might have helped. After NEWTS had passed he sent it back using Marauder and a Hogwarts owl. He was sad to see it go, but knew his father needed to finish going through it. It had been driving him insane. James knew it was more than a fear of what he'd missed. That book was one of Al's greatest and most valuable possessions.

As the end of another term came to a close Lily soon began to realize how empty the house was going to feel. She had done well on her exams, especially potions, transfiguration, and charms. Transfigurations and charms had always been her strong subjects. Potions however was a surprise. Her only guess was she got luck or that Professor Whipple whom was very close to Albus had graded her on a curve. Either way she wasn't going to say anything. If she wanted to be a healer she was going to need excellent potions marks fifth year.

Patrick had done well on his exams with Exceeds Expectations in both defense, care of magical creatures, and potions. He was always brilliant in those subjects so Lily felt no guilt in jumping up in down. Instead she constantly found her mind focused on home. What was it going to be like now that things have setting down? Did her mum completely remove anything that reminded them of Albus? Lily was pretty sure she wouldn't have, or rather her father wouldn't let her. She had been writing to her dad often in the weeks after Al's passing. He had lost many people that were close to him during the war.

"Did you get invited to Scorpius's party next week?" Patrick asked pulling her out of her thoughts. She was glad he did.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if my parents would let me go right after getting home."

Patrick understood what Lily was saying. He had gotten to know the look of complete pain and sorrow she wore every time she thought about her brother. "Lils I knew Albus and I don't think he'd want you guys to stop living you're lives. He was the type of bloke that didn't want to inconvenience anyone. I know he would hate to see you so upset." Patrick hadn't known Albus well. Flint was his best mate. However he had never had a problem with him. They had shared a dorm together in third and the beginning of his fifth year.

"He would probably tell me to shut up or stop acting like everything revolves around me." Lily laughed remembering her brothers many outbursts.

It wasn't long before Georgia, Mackenzie, Scorpius, and Rose came to join their compartment. Patrick and Mackenzie mainly played exploding snap the entire way while Rose read.

"How is everything with Flint?" Lily asked Georgia. She usually avoided her.

Georgia looked confused and a little hurt. "Don't tell me you believed those rumors?"

Lily shrugged thinking she should have kept her trap shut. "Lily, Al just passed away a few weeks ago. I would never replace him. I may be a bitch, but I loved your brother. No matter what James says." Georgia rolled her eyes and picked up a book to read.

"Are you worried about going home?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah." Lily admitted.

Rose knew it was going to be hard on all of them. She was close to Albus. He had told her things that no one was supposed to know. "You should go find James. I think he's feeling the same way right now." Lily knew Rose was probably right. She always is right.

James, Fred, and Lysander were discussing NEWTS horror stories when Lily walked into the compartment. Fred had fallen asleep during his muggle studies NEWTS and Lysander had accidently set his pants on fire when he got nervous. Luckily James had no such trouble and felt that his marks would be decent enough for auror training.

"What happened the boyfriend and you get into a fight?" James knew Lily wouldn't have left the snake pit unless it was for a reason.

Lily shook her head, "I'm scared to going home."

James understood how a thirteen year old would be scared. Al died at home. All his stuff was there, or rather whatever was left. It was going to be weird. "Lily do you know why Al was writing to me the past few months before he died?" James guessed she didn't even know Al had been writing to anyone.

Lily had no idea that James and Albus had been writing at all. "Why?" Was all she managed to say in response.

"The night before we left for Hogwarts Albus told me something. At first I thought he was just being dramatic or he was scared. But the more letters we exchanged the more I realized that he was serious." James felt bad that he hadn't prepared Lily for this sooner.

"What did he tell you? Did dad know?" Lily wondered.

James really didn't know. "I think he tried to tell dad a few times or at least hinted to it." He explained.

Lily gestured for him to continue. "Albus knew he didn't have much time. That's why he told me what he wanted. At first I was pissed. I thought he had just given up. He kept saying stuff like, 'I feel different' and how he felt full all the time even though he hadn't eaten in days. It was weird and hard to hear. I mean I'm glad he told someone, but still why me? I mean I was such a prat to him." James had been asking himself this for the past few weeks since Al's death.

"Maybe because you were the only one willing to listen. I overheard him and dad once. Al said something about how he wasn't going to survive. Dad looked like he was going to blow up the house with accidental magic." Lily concluded.

**Please Review!**


	20. Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All J.K. Rowling!**

**Change**

When the train pulled into the platform at King's Cross Station Lily ran to find Patrick and her trunk. She didn't mean to talk to James for so long. It made her feel better to know she wasn't the only one who expected things to be different.

Lily was surprised that her Mum and Dad were both waiting for them. Ginny hugged Lily as soon as she got close. James was still talking to a few of his friends. He would be graduating from Hogwarts as soon as he got his NEWTS marks. Harry took Lily home by side-apparation while James and Ginny apparated separately.

Harry knew this next few weeks were going to be hard on them. The trial for Goyle was coming up. It had originally been pushed back so the ministry could change the sentencing based on Albus's condition. It was hard to find evidence that Albus's death was because of the poison Goyle had given him. Many healers believed that this would have happened either way.

James was unpacking his Hogwarts trunk when he heard his mother screaming downstairs. He bolted down the stairs as fast as possible and cautiously entered the kitchen. His father looked angry beyond belief. His mother on the other hand seemed to be silently fuming.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure it's just a mix up. They'll find him eventually." Harry comforted.

Ginny shook her head. This was just unbelievable. "What's wrong?" James wondered. Lily was standing beside him.

Ginny stormed out of the kitchen apparently upset. "The ministry lost your brother." She muttered before slamming the door.

Harry felt like hexing something. How does a body just go missing? It isn't like Albus could have just walked away. "What do you mean lost?" Lily questioned.

"Apparently there was a disturbance in the shift change at St. Mungo's. Al's body was accounted before the shift ended, then it disappeared after the change." Harry explained.

James and Lily exchanged confused glances. Albus had been buried in the Godric's Hollow Cemetery after the funeral. Why would the ministry have his body at St. Mungo's? "Wait I thought Al was buried?" James was so confused.

"Your mother and I didn't want to upset you. They exhumed Albus a few weeks ago. Goyle's defense is bringing in to question whether Albus's death was because of the poison alone or just a result of the cruciatus curse." Harry and Ginny had both decided it was best to leave James and Lily out of the trial. Now it was impossible.

James felt like punching something. He couldn't believe that git was going to such lengths to save his skin. Merlin only knows what sort of tests they were performing on Albus. Can't they just leave him alone?

Lily wanted to vomit. The idea of them digging Albus up was enough to make her scream. No wonder their mum had been so upset. Not only had they defiled Albus's grave they had lost him.

The following days skated by on thin ice. It seemed like everyone was grumpy about something. Lily was angry at her mother for denying her boyfriend a visit. James was nervous about his NEWTS marks. Harry was working day and night to find Albus's body. Ginny had buried herself in house chores since Rita Skeeter's latest fiasco. That dumb beetle actually had readers of the prophet believing that death eaters had turned Albus Inferi.

Harry could not believe clueless the ministry could be. He felt like throwing something. Without a body how could the ministry prove anything? "Dad?" Lily asked interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just angry at the ministry." Harry apologized.

"No. I shouldn't have asked something so big after what's happened. Do you think they'll find him before the trial?" Lily wondered.

Harry shook his head. "They are fairly certain that it was the poison that is responsible. Right now Albus has become their last priority."

Lily's stomach did a summersault. "But after the trial, they'll start the search again?"

He shrugged, "I want to think so. However, there are more pressing matters now. Like putting Goyle in Azkaban."

"Will they order him to be kissed?" Lily inquired.

Harry thought carefully before he spoke. A part of him really wanted Goyle to suffer that fate. "We should know by mid-week." He stood up to kiss her forehead.

"Being here is hard without him." Lily admitted.

Harry nodded, "I know. I still find myself accidently talking to him. It's like he's gone away to school."

Lily wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Al would want us to talk about him."

It had been almost a year since the day Albus had passed away. Geoffrey Goyle was sentence to life in Azkaban prison. The family was thankful that the ministry recovered Albus's body after the trial. It felt as if Albus was finally safe.

"I can't believe it's been a year." James commented looking at the gravestone.

"A very hard year. I thought your Mum was going to hex someone when we announced the engagement." Georgia laughed.

James agreed, "Yeah, you could have chose better timing to drop that bombshell."

"Well at least we don't have to sneak around anymore, and you still got your dream job. Al would have wanted that." Georgia said.

Over the course of the year James could feel himself drifting. He felt disconnected from life. It was almost like a piece of him had been ripped away. That's when James discovered why Lily felt so connected to Patrick Avery. He reminded her of Al in some way. It had taken the Potter's months to finally breath freely. James and Teddy were happily working under Harry in the Auror Department. Kreacher was still inhabiting Albus's old room. Scorpius and Rose were still dating, despite Ron's anger. Georgia and James started being more civil after the trial was finished. It was only then that James realized they're connection. Talking with Georgia was like breathing, because she was in the same pain as he was. Georgia knew Albus better than anyone, but in a different way than James.

"Don't you think Al would be a little angry at us?" James pondered.

Georgia sighed, "You know, I really don't think he would. I think that as long as we're happy he would be too."

James nodded before kissing her. A year ago the idea of him being with a Slytherin, much less Goyle would have made him sick. It was only now that he realized what his brother had made possible.

**The End!**

**A/N: So sorry for the long update period! I am thinking of expanding on this last year. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
